Yugioh ( Yugi's Story Begins)
by Sorcerer Of Great Magic
Summary: It's been a few years, since the great pharaoh has stepped out of Yugi's life. Everyone has gone their ways to fulfill dreams and desires, and some to become better warriors; duelist warriors. Everyone, but Yugi who managed to help Atem find his way, but he lost his. Yet something is about to change that... Could it be the upcoming? Or an ancient power that's rising?
1. Chapter 1

It has been many years since Tea, Joey, Tristan, the kaiba brothers, and Yugi himself have departed from the great pharaoh, Atem. The gang may have gone their separate ways, but their friendship with one another, still remains. Strong and intact.  
>Though' they miss their great friend Atem they have not forgotten him or the great battles they fought together to the end. The bravery and the courage Atem showed and gave Yugi. Unfortunately though many other things have changed since Atem has left... Even dueling.<br>Now there are new duelists, who want nothing more but to be the King Of Games. But since the great pharaoh has left, Yugi hasn't been dueling much. In his heart reside the great duels him and Atem fought, and he feels dueling will never be the same without him. Today we leave you where Yugi story begins.

Chapter 1  
>The duelist within<p>

It's a bright sunny morning and Grandpa is out and about cleaning the shop. Organizing it as well, when he happens to look at the time.  
>Ten o' clock? He thinks to himself, and Yugi has yet to come down. He grabs his broom and heads upstairs to Yugi's room. Bangs on the door hard with the broom till it opens and rushes inside. Swinging the broom at Yugi's bed yelling-<br>"Damn it Yugi! If you don't wake up and start helping me out around the shop-"  
>Yugi jumps from out the bed, in time, dodging the broom and running for his life!<br>"I'm up Grandpa, I'm up!" Yells Yugi.  
>And runs to the bathroom to wash up. He can hear grandpa outside the door.<br>" Hurry up and bring your behind downstairs." Says Grandpa.  
>"Will do..." Replies Yugi with very little effort.<br>And he can hear grandpa leaving and heading down the stairs. Yugi brushes his teeth and washes his face and looks in the mirror. He starts thinking and remembering about a particular duel. The last duel he ever had with his best, and very much missed friend, Atem. He remembers when he was face to face with all three Egyptian god monsters.  
>" I'm glad I won. I'm glad I helped you in your mission to save the world and I'm glad you have gone to the afterlife. But what is my mission now?" He asks himself looking at his reflection in the mirror.<br>He dries up gets dressed and heads downstairs to help grandpa.  
>"Grandpa sorry I slept in I'm here-"<br>But grandpa puts his hand up for silence and says  
>"Yugi it's just not only today. You been like this ever since-"<br>But Yugi quickly interrupts him.  
>"I know I don't need you to say it."<br>Grandpa sighs and decides to let it go. Walks away and points at a box.  
>"This just came in today. Put those cards on display."<br>Yugi nods his head yes and picks up the box, and he starts to open it up and takes out the cards to put on display. He looks at them one by one as he puts them away. Then he sees a card that brings him back to another duel. Relinquish, he thinks to himself, Pegasus monster. That was one of the many though duels to come that I will never forget. Especially since it was Atem who defeated him and saved grandpa.  
>Yugi sighs and quietly mumbles-<br>"Thank you Atem."  
>For some particular reason Yugi finds himself walking down memory lane today. He begins to remember every evil force him and Atem fought off and send to the Shadow Realm. Where they can't hurt no one else. Besides with the Millennium Items gone, the Shadow Realm is no more. All the evil is no more, as well for the danger that came with them. Yugi continues to put the cards up on display.<br>Yugi is quietly putting up a poster for an upcoming tournament when a group of young duelists walk in.  
>"That's him right there!" yells one of them, pointing at Yugi.<br>Grandpa sits back and observes as the young group of duelist circle Yugi.  
>"Are you competing in the upcoming tournament?" Asks the same boy.<br>Yugi quietly nods his head no.  
>"My dueling days have been over for quite some time now." He says very monotone.<br>The group of young duelist looked very disappointed.  
>"But why? You're the King Of Games" asks the same boy.<br>Yugi remained quiet, then looks away and says-  
>"The true King Of Games is long gone."<br>The group looked very confused. Grandpa decides to show them all the new things that just came in.  
>"Come on long now everyone, these just came in today."<br>The group decides to check out the rest of the shop. Grandpa gives Yugi a quick scowl and walks away. Yugi just sighs. He decides he wants to hit the bed already but Grandpa insists.  
>The day goes by and Yugi and Grandpa had a busy day at the shop. Yugi heads upstairs to hit the bed already, but Grandpa stops him.<br>"Grandpa I've been feeling kind of odd today-"  
>Grandpa cuts him off though.<br>"Today? It hasn't been only today!" He yells. "You haven't dueled since Atem left!"  
>Grandpa finally said it. Yugi just looked at him and heads upstairs to his room, and Grandpa doesn't bother to stop him. He knows he has gone too far. Yugi is up in his room and lies down, not believing what Grandpa just said. Grandpa doesn't know what it is to lose a best friend, Yugi thinks to himself, whatever, he closes his eyes and his thoughts drift him away into a deep sleep.<br>Slowly Yugi begins to dream. He starts dreaming about the very last moments, of his very last duel, between Atem and him. He can clearly see it now, Atem has already send Dark Magician Girl to attack alongside Dark Magician due to the effects of his spell card; Magicians Unite. The attack still wasn't efficient enough to destroy Yugi's Silent Magician. Yugi's dream starts to fade out, but slowly starts to fade back in.  
>It's the same dream, the same duel. Only Atem is now using Monster Reborn to resurrect Slifer The Sky Dragon. Yugi, of course, foils his plan and Silent Magician attacks, the very little life point, Atem has left, directly. Thus, winning Yugi the duel. The dream fades out once again, and when it finally returns, Yugi finds himself back at Stone of King's Memories.<br>He looks around in great disbelief and denial. How can this be?  
>"Yugi..."<br>Yugi's eyes widened up, very big, he recognizes the voice.  
>"Atem."<br>"Yes Yugi... It's me..." Atem's voice says, but Atem himself is nowhere to be seen.  
>"How can this be? Where are you?" Asked Yugi.<br>"Why can't this be? This is, after all, you're dream. Here anything is possible. Yugi I told you even in my after life, we still share a bond, a connection, and I feel what you feel. I told you we will never be truly apart."  
>Yugi smiled and nods his head.<br>"Of course, I've should've known..." Yugi looks up and starts to say-  
>"It's just... After a while, I've finally realized how different things are... I realized-"<br>Atem interrupts him.  
>"Yugi allow me to tell you what I've realized. I've realized I would've never found the courage and friends, you gave me. I've realized the great power, strength and courage that compel you, is there. I've realized you are Yugioh, you are my reincarnation, and you are The King Of Games."<br>And just like that Atem has said the word that will help Yugi through his tough times. He can fell his spirit and energy all through the room.  
>"I'm still not ready though." Says Yugi.<br>"But you will be." Replied Atem.  
>And just like that the room of Stone Of Kings Memories is gone, and Yugi finally awakens. Yugi looks around just to find himself back in his room, on his bed. He decides to get up and go out and about around Domino City for some fresh air.<br>"I need to put myself together."  
>He starts to grab his clothes one by one till he accidentally finds and drops something he hasn't seen in a long time. His duel disk, along with his deck. Yugi just stares at it for a while. So many memories are running through his mind right now. So many and too fast. He grabs his duel disc and deck looks one more time and just sets them aside.<br>"No not yet. "He says.  
>He dresses up and leaves the shop to see Domino city. Yugi walks down the street and sees many duels going on. He can even hear some.<br>"I discard this card to special summon The Tricky!" He hears one duelist saying.  
>"I activate my face down trap card!" Yells his opponent, "Bottomless Trap Hole!"<br>Nice Yugi thinks to himself. And decides he would like to see the rest of the duel. So he sits down so he can watch.  
>"You might've destroyed my monster", says the boy who summoned The Tricky, " but the card I discarded to the graveyard to special summon him was Dandelion. This activates his effect. When this card is in the graveyard I can special two fluff tokens out on my field!" As soon as he said that two tokens appeared on his side of the dueling field. Damn very good move, Yugi keeps thinking to himself. Wonder what you will do-<br>"I have yet to normal summon a monster. So I sacrifice my two tokens to summon Tri-Horned Dragon!" Yells the duelist to his opponent.  
>The two fluff tokens disappear and Tri-Horned Dragon appears on the field. A dragon type monster, thinks Yugi, and he remembers the ultimate dragon duelist. Seto Kaiba. Yugi finds himself, once again, down memory lane where the images of kaiba and Atem first duel with one and other. The duel where Atem summoned Exodia and defeated Kaiba.<br>Those images quickly disappear out of Yugi's thoughts as a new one emerges. He sees Atem and Kaiba at the battle city finals. Obelisk The Tormentor behind Kaiba and Slifer The Sky Dragon behind Atem. This was the battle of the gods. The stone slab image where Kaiba and Atem first have their epic battle.  
>"Hahaha! You lost!"<br>Yugi hears a voice say this, and he quickly snaps back into the real world.  
>"You lost! So now hand them over!" Says the duelist from earlier.<br>Yugi realizes the duel has come to an end. So he gets up to leave.  
>"A deal is a deal." says the duelist.<br>"What deal?" yelled the losing duelist, "I made no such deal with you!"  
>Yugi stops and looks again. He sees the winning duelist, a big tall dark boy with short black hair and two earrings walking toward the losing duelist with aggression.<br>"You didn't have to. As soon as you decided to duel me to this rule applied." He said.  
>I don't like the sound of this, Yugi thinks to himself.<br>"Now hand it over. Or I'll beat you down till you do." Says the winning duelist making his hand into a fist.  
>Yugi runs up to him to stop him.<br>"Hey!" Yugi yells," you heard him he made no deal with you!"  
>"Out of the way shrimp or I'll crush you too" said the winning duelist. Trying to push Yugi aside but Yugi stands his ground.<br>"What kind of duelist are you trying to forcefully make others give up their best cards?" Yugi asked.  
>"I'm Flash! The best," he replied, "and the best need the best cards from the weak like you and Jack!" And points to the losing duelist who is hiding behind Yugi.<br>"I bet you're not even a duelist!"  
>"What makes you so sure!?"asks Yugi.<br>"You don't have a duel disc," he replies, "only true duelists have a duel disc."  
>Damn he's right I don't, thinks Yugi. And I don't have my deck. Besides it's been so long-<br>"Now out the way chump!" Says Flash and he shoves Yugi aside. And grabs Jack, the losing duelist, by force. Yugi looks in disbelief and can't think of what to do. Then he asks himself, what Atem would do. I got it! Yugi thinks.  
>"Hehehe" chuckles Yugi.<br>Flash looks at him with a very angry face.  
>"What seems to be so funny?" He asked.<br>Yugi looks at him dead in his eyes and replies "you are. You're not a real duelist you're pathetic picking on the weak. Pick on someone on your level like me."  
>Flash starts to laugh.<br>"Like you?" He says. " Do you know who I am?"  
>"No I don't. But I know what you're not." Yugi replied. He walks up to Jack feeling such a rush and thrill he hasn't felt in a long time. He grabs Jack's duel disc and deck and says-<br>"Give me good vibes, and let your deck bond with me for just this duel."  
>Jack looks and says-<br>"Don't my deck is too weak, you won't stand a chance."  
>"Just give me one chance," Yugi says.<br>"What do you think you're doing?" Asked the winning duelist.  
>Yugi grabs the deck and duel disc and looks at Flash, his soon to be opponent.<br>"I'll make you a deal you fool, I challenge you to a duel if I win you will hand over your duel disc and deck and your dueling days will be over."  
>Flash laughs once more.<br>"You?" he says, " you don't stand a chance why should I? And if I win?"  
>Yugi just stares at him before answering and remembers what Atem would do in such a situation.<br>"If you win I will handle you over not only this deck, but my own deck, and my title."  
>"Title? What title?" Asked the winning duelist.<br>"My title... As for I am Yugi Motou.  
>The King Of Games!"<br>The winning duelist looks in disbelief.  
>"Fine. I accept" he says<br>Yugi nods his head. Not believing what he has just done. He looks at the losing duelist who is also in disbelief. Why have I gotten myself into this mess? Yugi thinks. Why did I make this my problem? I don't even have my deck with me.  
>"No you don't but you have the heart of the cards" Yugi hears a familiar voice say in his head." Yugi you are the duelist within now duel to protect what you believe in!"<br>"Right!" Says Yugi out loud.  
>He looks at Flash and puts the duel discs on and places the deck in the Yugi and Flash look at each other and yell-<br>"Duel!"


	2. Chapter 2 (Return of the King Of Games)

Chapter 2

Return of the King

Of Games!

Life points are set to 8000. Both duelists have drawn their 5 cards. The duel has begun.

"I'll go first", says Flash "Draw! I summon Maha Vailo (atk/1550/def/1400) in attack mode! And I'll place two cards face down. End my turn."

Maha Vailo appears on Flash's side of the field along with two faced down cards. It's Yugi's turn.

"Draw!" He yells.

And he looks down to see his hand. He sees what he has. Neo The Magic Swordsman, Skilled White Magician, Skilled Dark Magician, Black Horn Of Heaven, Magical Dimension, and Dian Keto. Yugi looks at Jack and nods his head. Maha Vailo only has 1550 attack points, Neo can easily take him out, Yugi thinks. He does have two faced down cards though...

I'll chance it.

"Very well, I summon Neo The Magic Swordsman in attack mode!"

"I activate my trap card!" yells Flash, "Trap Hole!"

"No..." you can hear Yugi's worry voice say.

Neo The magic Swordsman comes out to the field, but quickly disappears due to the effects of Flash's trap card. Yugi looks at his hand once more and says

"I end my turn."

Damn I have no monsters or trap card to protect my life points, Yugi thinks to himself.

"It's my turn! Draw!" yells Flash

Hmm nice Jinzo, I'll hold this card till later when he is really needed, Flash thinks.

"I'll activate my spell card Book of Secret Arts on my Maha Vailo! It will increase his attack points up by 300, but due to his effect he gain an additional 500 attack points for every equip spell card equipped to him. Increasing his attack points up to 2350! Go Maha Vailo attack him directly!"

Maha Vailo runs toward Yugi side of the field and strikes him! Yugi falls down to one knee but shakes it off and gets back up. His life points drop from 8000 to 5650.

"Ha-ha! I end my turn." Laughs Flash.

It's Yugi's turn now.

"Draw!" And he looks at his card.

"I summon Double Coston in defense mode! Place one card faced down, and end my turn!"

Flash grins. Probably because he knows it's his turn yet once again.

"I draw" looks at his hand. "I'll place this card face down in defense mode! Maha Vailo attack Double Coston!"

Maha Vailo, once again goes for the attack, destroying Double Coston.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

It's Yugi's turn. Yugi looks around and sees Jack has a worried face. He also notices there are a few other duelists watching the duel. Many whispering among themselves. Yugi can make out some of the whispers.

"Isn't that Yugi Motou?" One whispered.

"Yes that's him The King of Games!" Another whispered.

"It's been a while since the last time anyone has seen him duel!"

Yugi felt even more pressured now.

"My, my, my" chuckles Flash," looks like you have a quite an audience now. Now everyone can watch The King of Games lose to me!"

Yugi feels the pressure getting to him now. He goes for his draw. Damn he has me on the ropes right now, Yugi thinks to himself, once again. I have to believe in the heart of the cards. Yugi places his hand on top of the deck for his next draw, but just then he felt a very familiar sensation surging through him. Could it be? He asks himself.

"Draw!" He looks at his new drawn card and smiles.

"Flash let me show the true power of a real duelist. I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!"

Flash laughs once again, "In attack mode? Last time I checked he only has 1900 attack points. He stands no chance against my Maha Vailo!"

"Whoever said it would be him who destroys your monster?" Laughs Yugi now.

"What are you talking about? You already summoned a monster!" Yells Flash a bit worried now.

"I activate my spell card Magical Dimension," yells Yugi, "I can only activate this card when there's a spell caster type monster on my side of the field by tributing my Skilled Dark Magician, I can now special summon the Dark Magician! I can also destroy one monster on your side of the field, and I choose Maha Vailo!"

Flash's eyes widen up in disbelief and looks to see his monster and that very second Maha Vailo disappears and Dark Magician appears. With his staff in hand ready to attack.

"I'll activate my trap card! Soul rope!" Yells Flash, pressing the button that reveals his face down card, on his duel disc. "When one of my monsters is destroyed without damage calculation I can pay 1000 life points to special summon a level 4 monster from my deck! I special summon Wall of Illusions"

"Not today! I activate my trap card! Black Horn of Heaven!" Yells Yugi, revealing his trap card. "I can negate your special summon and destroy it!"

A black horn appears on Yugi's side of the field playing a tune. Flash's Wall of Illusion tries to resist, but can't and is destroyed. Flash looks at Yugi with a very angry face.

"Go Dark Magician attack his face down monster!" Yelled Yugi.

Dark Magician goes for the attack and Flash's face down monster is destroyed. Yugi grins with relief. Then suddenly two monsters appear on Flash's side of the field.

"What the hell..." Yugi starts.

"Hahahaha! You destroyed my Dandelion, in result, you activated his effect," laughs Flash, "when he is sent to the graveyard I atomically special summon two fluff tokens."

Damn, think Yugi, this isn't good.

"I end my turn" he finishes.

Flash smiles, "Draw! I activate my spell card Pot of Greed! I draw two cards! Then I'll place four cards face down and summon Mirage Dragon! In attack mode!" Flash yells placing four cards in the duel discs and places his monster card on top of it, and Mirage Dragon makes his appearance. "I end my turn!"

What? Mirage Dragon in attack mode? Thinks Yugi quietly to himself, he's setting me up for a trap.

"Fine my turn, draw!" Yugi looks at his new drawn card;" I'll place one card face down and summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode!" Alexandrite Dragon appears on Yugi's side of the field.

Should I go for the attack? Or should I wait, thinks Yugi, yet again. He has only lost 1000 life points...I'm going for it. "Go Dark Magician attack!"

"I activate my face down trap card! Waboku!" Yelled Flash, and one of his faced down cards is revealed. "This trap card will make your monsters attack power zero this turn and my monsters can't be destroyed by battle!"

"Damn he stopped me again," says Yugi. He looks over at Jack who seems to have lost hope." I end my turn!"

Flash grins, "of course you do." He says, "Draw! Yugi you're a fool to play with Jack's pathetic deck, you doing worse than he was and you're the King Of Games! You have lost you're touch indeed. Let someone better than you be the new king!"

Yugi stares Flash down. Flash stares back and smiles.

"Let all these duelists witness your defeat and the end of your era today! I will be the new King of Games!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Says Yugi, "you may have the upper hand now, but not for long!"

"He he. You really think so huh? Let me prove to you how wrong you are! I sacrifice my two tokens to summon Tri -Horned Dragon! In attack mode!" Yells Flash.

His two tokens disappear from the field and Tri-Horn Dragon appears with an attack power of 2850. Yugi thinks to him, no his monster is stronger than mine, and as long as Mirage Dragon is on the field I can't activate trap cards during the battle phase.

"Go my monster," says Flash, "destroy his Dark Magician!"

Tri-Horned Dragon breathes out a huge flame towards Yugi's Dark Magician, he tries to resist but can't and is destroyed. Yugi's life points drops to 5300.

"Hahaha! That will end my turn!" Flash says laughing.

It's Yugi's turn now. He goes to draw but his faith is gone and his concentration is broken. Maybe this was a bad idea, he thinks once again, without Atem I'm hopeless. Everything is about to be lost here... To this guy... Yugi looks over to the crowd, and sighs. No this can't be it! I have to keep dueling! Must believe in the heart of the cards!

"My turn! Draw!" He yells. He looks at his card and smiles! "I activate my spell card Pot of Greed! You know what this card does! I draw two cards!"

"Draw your two pathetic cards, it won't make a difference, I defeated that deck once, and I'll do it again!" Says Flash.

"Very well," says Yugi, "I'll place two cards face down! Go Alexandrite Dragon attack Mirage Dragon!"

But Flash stops him.

"I activate my trap card! Sakurutsu Armor! I can activate this trap card when you declare an attack and destroy the attacking monster!"

"Oh no," says Yugi with his eyes widening up.

Alexandrite Dragon goes for the attack but is destroyed by Flash's trap card before he could be successful. Damn that was my only monster left, thinks Yugi.

"I end my turn." He says in disbelief.

"Draw! Yugi you should've listen to Jack when you had the chance. His deck is weak look now there are no monsters on your side of the field! This duel is just about done!" Says Flash.

"As long as I have life points I still have a chance!" Yells Yugi.

"Fine let's take some life points of then," says Flash, "I special Summon The Tricky by discarding one card from my hand!"

Flash discards one card from his hand and The Tricky is summoned to the field.

"I figured you would! I activate my trap card", yells Yugi, "Bottomless Trap Hole! Say goodbye to your Tricky!"

A huge hole appears under The Tricky and he falls into it being destroyed in the process. Flash looks over at Yugi, a bit surprised, but then smiles.

"You still have a little fight in you huh? No matter you can't stop what's coming next. Go Tri-Horned Dragon attack Yugi's life points directly!"

"I activate my face down card-"

Starts Yugi but Flash cuts him off

"It's useless Yugi; you can't activate trap cards as long as I have Mirage Dragon on my field! Go Tri-Horned Dragon attack!"

Tri-Horned Dragon goes for the attack, but then disappears from the field.

"What? What's going on here?" Asks Flash.

"Hehehe," laughs Yugi, "you under estimate me Flash, I activated my quick play spell card! Book of Moon! This card will put your monster to face down defense mode!"

Flash's eyes widened up in disbelief. "Very well go Mirage Dragon attack his life points directly!"

Mirage Dragon attacks Yugi directly. Yugi's life points drop to 3700.

"I end my turn!" Yells Flash.

I need to make this next draw count, or else I won't survive another turn, thinks Yugi, come on Jack put your faith in this next draw.

"Draw!" Yugi looks and smiles, "Flash let me show you the power of this deck. I summon Skilled White Magician! In attack mode! Then I activate Graceful Charity I can draw three cards as long as I discard two! Then Skilled White Magician gains a spell counter! Then I'll activate Monster Reborn and bring back the Dark Magician! And a second counter is placed on Skilled White Magician!"

The Dark Magician is reborn back to the field. Flash looks a bit worried now.

"I have one more card to activate and that is Dian Keto! My life points will now increase by 1000 points! Leaving me at 4700 life points! Now I'll activate Skilled White Magician's effect! When there are three spell counters on him I can now tribute him to special summon Buster Blader!"

Skilled White Magician nods his head and starts to glow and disappears in the bright light. But as the white light starts to wear off a new monster can be seen. Buster Blader now stands where Skilled White Magician was. Yugi looks over at Jack who is in disbelief, but relieved.

"Flash you should have more respect for this deck especially when there are two monsters on the field that I also have in my deck!" Yells Yugi, "Go Buster Blader attack his face down monster!"

Buster Blader goes for the attack wielding his sword in hand. He jumps up high in the air and starts to fall down towards Flash's monster, sword first. Finally, thinks Yugi. But just then chains appear, wrapping around Buster Blader, stopping his attack.

"What?" Says Yugi looking confused.

"Hahaha! Sorry Yugi I activated my trap card, Fiendish Chain! This trap card will negate your monsters effect and he can't attack!" Laughs Flash pointing at Buster Blader.

Yugi turns his hand into a fist. He keeps stopping me dead in my tracks, he thinks again to himself.

"Go Dark Magician attack his face down monster!" Yells Yugi.

Dark Magician twirls his staff in his hand and attacks Flash's face down monster. He is destroyed.

"Yeah! Alright!" Yugi hears a couple of the people watching say.

"That concludes my turn." And Yugi ends his turn.

"Before you end your turn I activate my trap Miracles Wake!" Flash yells revealing his last face down card. "I can special summon the monster destroyed by battle this turn! Come back Tri-Horned Dragon!"

"Oh no!"

A worried Yugi looks at Flash's side of the field, Tri-Horned Dragon returns to the field ready for battle.

"My turn! Draw! I'll activate my spell card! Graceful Charity! Then I sacrifice my Mirage Dragon to summon Jinzo! In attack mode!" Says Flash.

Mirage Dragon disappears and Jinzo now takes his place. Jinzo... Jinzo reminded Yugi of Joey, and all the times Joey was there to cheer him on. Yugi could hear him now...

"Come on Yuge squash that little weasel!"

That's what I plan to do Joey.

"Next I activate my spell card Ego Boost on Jinzo this will increase his attack points by 1000. Then I'll activate another spell card Amplifier on Jinzo! Thanks to this card only your trap cards will be negated due to Jinzo's effect! Now he has an attack power 3400!" Flash points at Yugi's monsters. "Now both my monsters can destroy yours! And with no face down cards there's nothing you can do to stop me! Go Tri-Horned Dragon attack Buster Blader, Jinzo attack Dark Magician!"

Both Flashes' monsters launch for the attack. Everyone just stares in disbelief, not believing what was about to happen. But Yugi just smiled. As soon as Flash's monsters launched their attack, another monster appeared on Yugi's side of the field with a shield stopping both attacks.

"What? What's going on?" Asked a confused Flash.

"I activated my monsters effect, I can banish Shield Warrior from my graveyard, and all the monsters I control will not be destroyed by this battle!" Said Yugi clearing matters up.

Shield Warrior looks over to Dark Magician and Buster Blader and disappears from the field. Flash looks astonished, not believing Yugi has yet again, escaped his brutal assault.

"I believe it's my turn now!" Says Yugi.

Flash looks at his hand and nods his head yes.

"Draw!" Exclaims Yugi. He smiles and starts to say-

"I activate my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon on your Fiendish Chain!"

A huge typhoon appears on Yugi's side of the field and sets off towards Flash trap card destroying it and freeing Buster Blader from its grip. Buster Blader wields his sword once again signaling he's ready to attack.

"Now you don't have any face down cards Flash! My Buster Blader has an attack power of 3600, due to the dragons on your field and graveyard! But when I activate this card, Mega Morph, his attack points will double when my life points are lower than yours, like now!"

"What?" Asks Flash not wanting to believe what's going on. "That means Buster Blader's attack points will be 6200!"

Yugi smiles, "that's right Flash his attack points now is 6200, that's more than enough to slay your dragon! Go Buster Blader attack Tri-Horned Dragon! Dark Magician attack Jinzo!"

Buster Blader proceeds with his attack decapitating Tri-Horned Dragon, while Dark Magician destroys Jinzo. Flash's life points finally drop from 7000 to 3550. The crowd cheers Yugi's come back on. Jack looks at Yugi and the monsters on the field, not believing his deck contained such combos and comebacks. Yugi looks over and catches his eye not to long after also his attention. Yugi nods at him and he nods back. Yugi looks back to Flash.

"You see Flash, do you finally see, the power of this deck? Every deck is built differently, just because you may have the most powerful cards, doesn't mean your deck is unbeatable or much better than anyone else's. We all suffer defeat at one point; it's what we learn from it that makes others closer to their day of victory!"

The crowd goes wild, from hearing Yugi's speech. Many of them took a second to even look at their deck, and they nodded, this was a sign to Yugi as well, for he has not only awakened the duelist within himself, but in many others as well.

"Now Flash, show me the power of your deck!" Yelled Yugi.

Flash just remained quiet now, not believing that the duel has completely turn over to Yugi now. He goes for his draw, and ends his turn quietly. Many in the crowd just looked in disbelief, many thinking, how? How if Flash was in total control of the duel, has it come down to this. Yugi grins and goes for his draw.

"Draw! Flash, this is it for you, you have no more monsters and not enough life points to survive my next attack. Go Buster Blader attack his life points directly!"

Buster Blader grips his sword and runs towards Flash, preparing his assault at the same time. Flash puts his hand up ready for the attack that will cost him his victory, Buster Blader proceeds slashing Flash, and his life points finally drop to zero. The duel is finally over. Dark Magician and Buster Blader look over at Yugi and nod their heads and they disappear, due to the duel being over. Yugi breathes a heavy sigh out, and thinks to himself, finally. The crowd goes wild, along with Jack who's celebrating Yugi's victory as well.

Flash drops down to his needs in disbelief. Yugi walks over to him and extends his arm out to him. Flash just looks at Yugi's arm, thinking whether or not he should accept it.

"Don't think of me as enemies, no more, think of me as a friend, who wants to help." Said Yugi.

Flash gets up and takes his deck and hands it to Yugi.

"I don't need your pathetic sympathy, take my deck, a deal is a deal." Flash says

Yugi hands his deck back to him.

"A deal is a deal," Yugi says, "but I can't take a deck that a duelist has bonded very much with, as my own. Keep it. And forever remember this day."

Flash looked confused.

"What are you talking about? They're just a bunch of cards! A bunch of small paper with drawing on it." He said.

Yugi nods his head in disagreement.

"No Flash they're much more than that." He says to Flash.

At that very moment Yugi felt a weird sensation coursing thru his body. A sensation he's felt before but not in a while. Not since Atem and him have separated. An ancient power, which has taken over Yugi's mind and body. Yugi sees what he's doing but he can't stop himself. He touches Flash, and he can now see, more than meets the eye. He's sees Flash and a huge stone behind him, and a dark monster who's trying to break free from the stone slab. Yugi puts his hands up and yells-

"Obliterate!"

The huge stone slab breaks into many tiny pieces, and just then Yugi snaps back into the real world. His hand is covering Flash's face and the crowd is staring at him.

"What is he doing?" Many asked among themselves.

Yugi quickly removes his hands from Flash's face and apologizes. Flash looks sweaty and as if he has just seen a ghost. Yugi walks away from Flash towards Jack handling him over his duel discs and deck.

"Jack, there's a lot of potential in your deck, don't give up on it just yet." He says to him.

Jack nods his head.

"Thank you Yugi." He says

Yugi gives him a high 5 and sets off back home. Feeling good about himself, but now worried and curious about what happen back there. Why did he feel as if ancient powers where running all thru his body. Why did he manage to see the stone slab that contained the evil in Flash's heart? Why if he hasn't held the Millennium Puzzle in such a long time.

Did it have anything to do with his dream with Atem? Could it have been triggered due to the duel he just had? Yugi has finally made it back home and heads upstairs to his room sits down to recollect everything that has just happen. Then suddenly, Yugi hears something, something of course, odd. Then there's a bright light shining from Yugi's closet.

A light so luminous it put him in a trance, such euphoria ran thru his body and mind, he didn't realize he walked up to his closet and opened it. Then he found the cause of the shining light; it was his deck, and it felt as if they were calling out to him. Yugi grabs his deck and yet once again he feels that very sensation again. Ancient powers surging thru him very same ones he would feel when him and Atem would switch places just a bit different. Then it was over and Yugi was in his closet holding his deck.

"You are ready now."


	3. Chapter 3 (Familiar Rivals)

Chapter 3  
>Familiar Rivals<p>

Next day, Yugi wakes up without needing Grandpas and his brooms assistance. For some reason something feels different. He freshens up and heads downstairs and finds Grandpa watching TV, Yugi realizes he's actually woken up so early, that shop haven't opened yet.  
>"Morning Grandpa." Says Yugi.<br>"Morning Yugi." Says Grandpa not looking at first, then he quickly glances and Yugi and then at the clock on the wall, then right back at Yugi.  
>"You're up early," he finally says, "that's a first."<br>"Tell me about it." Says Yugi sitting next to Grandpa.  
>They both start watching TV.<br>"Today Mr. Kaiba has announced the he will be hosting and participating in the upcoming tournament." Said a news reporter on TV.  
>Yugi can feel Grandpa looking at him and the urge to want to ask Yugi if he was thinking of participating too.<br>"Moving on to other news, yesterday Yugi Muto made an appearance at Domino City. Apparently he got involved in some sort of mix challenging another duelist to a duel. Even putting his title on the line."  
>If Grandpa wasn't looking at Yugi before he definitely was now. The TV displays a bunch if photos and videos of Yugi's encounter yesterday.<br>"Witnesses say Yugi Muto even played with another duelist deck and still came out victorious. This is the first time anyone has seen Yugi duel since Mr. Kaiba hosted The Grand Prix Tournament. Many wonder if Mr. Muto would participate in the upcoming tournament."  
>Damn even Kaiba is participating in this upcoming tournament.<br>"Well Yugi seems you're finally getting back out there," starts Grandpa," do you plan to participate in the upcoming tournament?"  
>"Not too sure Grandpa." Says Yugi.<br>Yugi isn't too fond about joining the tournament knowing Kaiba will be there. Not because he's scare to duel against him, but because Kaiba won't stop at nothing to defeat Yugi. Ever since Kaiba found out about Atem being the one who would actually duel against, witnessing Yugi defeat the three Egyptian Gods, Kaiba sees Yugi different. Yugi knows Kaiba wouldn't be satisfied as a duelist till he defeats him. Something about this tournament starts to intrigue Yugi.  
>"Already Yugi let's open up shop." Says Grandpa<br>Yugi gets up and starts to open up windows and the front door and even puts up an open sign out in the front.  
>Tells Grandpa he'll be back, he's going to go down street to get breakfast. As Yugi walks down the street he starts to think to himself, is he ready? Sure, he defeated Flash yesterday, but it maybe he just got lucky.<br>"Yugi!"  
>Yugi hears a women's vice say. He stops and looks around to see whose calling his name.<br>"Over here Yugi!"  
>He finally finds the source of the voice, and his heart skips. It's Tea.<br>She walks over to Yugi hugs him and gives him a small kiss on the cheek.  
>"Hey Yugi, you finally got a bit taller." She says laughing.<br>Yugi smiles. It is true since the lady tube they saw each other Yugi has grown a bit.  
>"Where are you heading too?" Tea asks Yugi.<br>"Well I was actually heading down the street for a bite." He replies.  
>"I'll join you." Tea says.<br>They walk down the street together.  
>"So I saw you on TV this morning," stars Tea, "you're finally getting back out there."<br>"Somewhat." Says Yugi.  
>Tea smiles.<br>"I bet Atem would be very glad you are." She says.  
>Yugi looks at her and smiles. They head on and finally and get breakfast. Yugi attempts to keep their conversation short about dueling or Atem. He knows that for many years Tea had a huge crush on Atem and after a while this made Yugi jealous.<br>"So I also heard Kaiba is entering in the upcoming tournament," Tea says "probably some other familiar faces will be joining."  
>Yugi remains quiet. He stays quiet because he starts to think Tea could be right. If Kaiba is joining in tournament other duelist Yugi had faced before will be there. Yugi is hesitant about joining but then he reminds himself that it'll be different compared to the other times he's dueled alongside Atem. This time he can duel just for fun.<br>"I spoke to Joey and Tristan. Joey is coming back soon after he's done visiting Serenity. He's also competing in the tournament."  
>Joey too, huh, Yugi thinks to himself, it's been a while since we last spoke. Yugi and Joey fell off with one and other when he gave up dueling. Tristan just has been busy doing his own things.<br>"Yugi,"  
>Yugi snaps back to reality and Tea is looking at him.<br>"Yes Tea?" He says.  
>"You should consider joining the tournament. It's you're chance to prove to yourself. To everyone." She says.<br>Yugi knows she's referring to Kaiba, for they have not truly dueled with each other, since it was Atem who would take over when the opportunity arises.  
>"We'll see what happens." Says Yugi. "I should get back I've been gone long enough."<br>They get up and head back to the shop. Tea tells Yugi she'll company him so she can also see Grandpa. As they get close to the shop Yugi noticed the streets are full with more duelists then usual and they're all seem to be heading to the same direction; to the shop. Of course everyone is signing up for the tournament thinks Yugi. He grabs Tea by the hand and they rush to front of the shop, and bump many faces.  
>They bump in to Weevil, The Incest Duelist, Rex, The Dino Duelist, and then they ran into that one face they will never forget; Seto Kaiba<br>"Well look who's finally here," says Kaiba, "I've been looking for you Yugi."  
>"So this is what all the commotion is all about," says Yugi, "what you're doing here?"<br>Kaiba looks around and smiles.  
>"Can't blame these duelists for wanting to get a glimpse of the soon to be champion." He says very proudly.<br>"I see you haven't changed much Kaiba," says Yugi.  
>Many duelists in the shop were now watching the rivalry between Yugi and Kaiba hoping for a show to happen.<br>"What are you doing here Kaiba?" asks Tea.  
>"I'm sure you heard I'll be hosting and competing in the upcoming tournament," Kaiba answers but looks at Yugi, "I'm here to personally invite you to compete in this tournament King Of Games."<br>Yugi remains quiet.  
>"Unless you're scared to pick your duel disc again." Kaiba says knowing his trying to taunt Yugi now.<br>Yugi isn't surprised by Kaiba's action even in his past life he was a bit harsh and heartless and nothing was going to change that.  
>"Only thing is, you're title as the King Of Games will be on the line in every duel you have in this tournament. It's time Yugi to prove to the world of dueling you still deserve to still be the king. Unless you're afraid a new king would emerge in this tournament." Says Kaiba.<br>Everyone is definitely watching and hearing the conversation between them. This is my chance to see if I am ready, Yugi thinks, I should accept and compete.  
>"Very well Kaiba, I'm in!" Says Yugi.<br>Everyone around them goes wild. This is the match many have been waiting for, and hopefully it's soon to come. Kaiba smirks and starts to walk and leave but Yugi stops him.  
>"Wait right there Kaiba," starts Yugi, "let's make your visit a bit interesting."<br>Kaiba stops and turns around.  
>"And how's that?" He asks.<br>Yugi grins. He looks inside to see his Grandpa and they make eye connect. Grandpa disappears up the stairs. Yugi returns his attention to Kaiba.  
>"Let's have some fun. How about a duel right here, right now just for kicks." He says.<br>Kaiba laughs.  
>"Hahaha! Are you serious? You win one match after all this time an you think you're ready to take me on?"<br>"The whole point of this is to see if I can," replies Yugi, "what's wrong are you scared?"  
>Kaiba extends his arm out, where his duel disc is placed and turns it on. Grandpa has returned from upstairs with Yugi's duel disc and deck in hand. He hands them to Yugi, and Yugi puts it on. Tea grabs him for a second and says-<br>"Yugi are you sure about this? You never truly faced Kaiba it was always Atem."  
>Yugi answers-<br>"I know, this is why it must be done."  
>He walks towards Kaiba a bit and they exchange decks and shuffle them. Then they hand the decks back to each other and walk opposites direction. This my test, only with this duel will I know if I am worthy, Yugi thinks. The crowd circles, what is about to become the dueling field, to watch the duel.<br>"Kaiba, you know what time it is right?" Asks Yugi  
>Kaiba smiles and answers-<br>"It's time to duel!" 


	4. Chapter 4 (Motou Vs Kaiba)

Chapter 4

Motou vs. Kaiba

Life points are set to 8000; both duelists have drawn 5 cards. Kaiba decides to go first.

"Draw! I summon Gadget Soldier in attack mode!"

Gadget Soldier (atk 1800/def. 2000) appears on Kaiba's side of the field.

"I set 2 cards face down, and end my turn. You're move Yugi."

Yugi goes for his draw.

"Draw! I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode!" He says. "I also place two cards face down."

Big Shield Gardna (atk100/def. 2600) also appears on Yugi's side of the field, as he places two faced down cards in the duel disk slots. It's Kaiba's turn now.

"Very well, draw!" He says. He looks at his card and grins. "Very well Yugi I activate my spell card Final Countdown!"

Everyone in the crowd gasps as Kaiba places his spell card on his duel disc! Then up above them a huge ring of fire can be seen floating over them. What's that, Yugi asks himself.

"Yugi, let me put it to you this way, if you don't beat me in 20 turns from now, I automatically win the duel!"

"Very well then Kaiba!" Yells Yugi.

"Then I'll activate this card! My spell card Cost Down!"

"Damn." Says Yugi quietly.

Already? He's for sure using it on-

"I use Cost Down on Blue Eyes White Dragon! Dropping him for an 8 level monster to a 6 level monster! I'll then sacrifice my Gadget Soldier to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Kaiba yells revealing Blue Eyes White Dragon in his hand! He removed Gadget Soldier from his duel disc and places him in the graveyard. And Blue Eyes White Dragon makes its appearance on the field.

"Go Blue Eyes White Dragon attack his Big Shield Gardna!" Orders Kaiba. "White Lighting Blast!"

Blue Eyes goes for the attack blasting Big Shield Gardna out of Yugi's side of the field.

"I activate my trap card! Soul Rope!" Yells Yugi revealing his faced down card. "By paying 1000 life points I can special summon one level 4 monster from my deck to the field! I special summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! In defense mode!"

Yugi's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian appears on the field, attack points 1400, defense points 1200. Kaiba grins.

"Very well I end my turn." He says

Yugi goes for his draw.

"Draw! I place this monster face down on defense mode! And end my turn!"

A face down monster card is shown on Yugi's side of the field.

"Your move Kaiba."

Kaiba goes for his draw.

"Draw! I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" He yells placing a new monster card on his duel disc.

Vorse Raider (atk 1900, def. 1200)

appears on his side of the field ready to attack.

"Lucky for you Yugi your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian is still safe this turn, due to his effect, none of my monsters with 1900 or more attack can't destroy him. But you still have your face down monster! Go Vorse Raider attack his face down monster!"

Vorse Raider responds to Kaiba's order of attack and goes to destroy Yugi's face down monster! The card hologram is sliced in half, but then heals back together.

"What the..." Starts Kaiba

"Sorry Kaiba the monster you just attacked is Marshmallon!" Yells Yugi revealing his faced down monster. "You know what that means, you'll lose 1000 life points and my monster can't be destroyed by battle!"

Kaiba's life points drop from 8000 to 7000 evening things up between him and Yugi.

"Very well I activate my trap card! Cloning!" Yells Kaiba revealing one of his own traps.

The trap cards is revealed and it starts to glow and Marshmallon also appears and his side of the field.

"This trap card allows me to make a clone of your monster when its normal summoned or flip summoned. I'll place one more card face down! End my turn!"

It's Yugi's move now.

"Draw!" He draws his card as looks at his hand. Hmm he has three monsters on his side of the field already, Yugi thinks to himself, but thanks to my monsters effect he can't destroy neither one of them.

But he can still manage others ways to destroy my monsters, I can't stay defending I need to find a way to come to the offense, not this turn yet though.

"Very well Kaiba I'll summon Magician Valkrya (atk 1600, def. 1800) in defense mode! And I'll place one more card face down! And end my turn!"

Magician Valkrya appears on Yugi's side of the field in defense mode, along with the face down card.

Yugi can feel the suspense and tension between, not only Kaiba and him, but also everyone else watching. He meets eyes with Tea and then looks away to Kaiba, who's ready to begin his turn.

"Draw! Hmm I'll activate my spell card, Card of Demise! This card allows me to draw tile I have 5 cards in my hand! Right now I have no cards in my so I can draw 5 cards!" He said.

He goes for his new draw, looks at his hand and smiles.

"Unfortunately whatever cards I have in my hand, in my fifth turn after this cards activation, goes straight to the graveyard! Next I activate this card Yugi, my spell card, Enemy Controller! By tributing my Marshmallon clone I can take control of one of your monsters tile the end phase! I choose your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

Kaiba's spell card appears on the field. A huge controller grabs Yugi's monster and placing it to on Kaiba's side of the filed. Yugi looks a bit worried now.

"Then I'll sacrifice both, Vorse Raider and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to Summon another Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Says, of course, Kaiba.

Both monsters are sacrificed and another Blue Eyes White Dragon appears on Kaiba's side of the field.

Damn another one already, thinks Yugi.

"Oh no!" Said a worried Tea.

Yugi looks over at her then looks back at Kaiba waiting for him to attack.

"Go Blue Eyes White Dragon attack his Magician Valkrya!"

Blue eyes goes for the attack but just then-

"Not so fast Kaiba, I activate my trap card Spellbinding Circle! As long as this card is on the field your Blue Eyes can't attack!" Interrupted Yugi.

His face down card is revealed and a spellbind shape of a circle targets Blue Eyes stopping his attack. Kaiba steps back and smiles.

"Of course you do! I end my turn then." He says.

It's Yugi's move now. He goes for his-

"Draw! Very well Kaiba, I activate my spell card Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two more cards. Then I'll activate my face down spell card, Black Magic Ritual! I offer my Dark Magician to ritual summon my Magician of Black Chaos!" Yells Yugi.

Black smoke starts to appear on the field and Yugi's Dark Magician can be seen, but then the black smoke surrounds and consumes Yugi's monster as a new one emerges. Magician of Black Chaos (atk 2800/ def. 2600) can be seen now Spector in hand.

"Hehe haven't seen that monster for a while now. Still not enough to defeat my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Yells Kaiba.

Yugi smiles.

"You're right Kaiba it not but when I equip him with The Book Of Secret Arts spell card his attack points will increase up by 300 giving him an attack power of 3100!" He says pointing at Kaiba's monster. "Now my monster can destroy yours! Go my mighty magician attack his Blue Eyes white Dragon! Dark Spector Blast!"

Magician of Black Chaos twirls his Spector in the air and sends a dark blast towards Kaiba's Blue Eyes!

"Yes!" Yells Tea. "Say goodbye to your Blue Eyes Kaiba!"

Kaiba stands his ground as the attack reaches its target.

"Your Blue Eyes is no more Kaiba." Says Yugi.

"Wrong Yugi! I activate my face down trap card Negate Attack!"

Says Kaiba pointing at his face down card. "This card will negate your monster attack!"

Damn, thinks Yugi, he stopped me.

"Very well Kaiba I end my turn!"

Yugi loos over to the crowd again everyone is looking paying attention to every detail and everything that has happened. Yugi thinks once again, we're equally matched right now; we both have only lost 1000 like points. Sure he has two Blue Eyes on the field but I also have my powerful magician who's stronger than his monster. Besides I still have Marshmallon on the field but anything can still happen.

"Ok Yugi, it's my turn, draw!" Exclaims Kaiba, and he looks at his hand. Yugi's monster exceeds my monster attack by 100 points only, thinks Kaiba, but not for long.

"I activate my field spell card Mountains!"

Kaiba places his spell card on his duel disc. The ground starts to shake and collapse as huge mountains appear on his side of the field. His Blue Eyes White Dragons roar as mountains emerges, their attack points go up by 200 leaving them both with an attack power 3200.

"Hahaha! Now my dragons are stronger than your magician! Go Blue Eyes White Dragon attack his Magician of Black Chaos! White Lightning Blast!" Laughed Kaiba.

His Blue Eyes follow orders and goes for the attack blasting Yugi's monster. There's a huge explosion and it's too cloudy to see what happen.

"There goes your monster." Says Kaiba. "You're strongest one at that."

The cloud of smoke begins to clear and to Kaiba's great surprise Yugi's Magician of Black Chaos was still there, and Yugi's life points remained untouched.

"But how? It's impossible!" Yells Kaiba.

Yugi grins and begins to say

"Kaiba you should pay close attention."

"What?" He looks at Yugi's side of the field the he realizes- "you're Magician Valkrya is gone but how?"

"You see Kaiba when my Magician Valkrya is on the field my opponent cannot target another spell caster type monster on the field except her!" Explained Yugi.

Kaiba turns his hand to a fist and he seems to be a bit frustrated.

"I end my turn!"

It's Yugi's turn now. He goes for his draw.

"Draw!" He observes his hand. "Very well I'll sacrifice my Magician of Black Chaos to summon Dark Magician Girl (atk 2000, def. 1700) in attack mode!"

Tea looks at Yugi bewildered by his recent move, and the crowd starts to whisper among themselves.

"What are you thinking Yugi? You just gave up your strongest monster to summon a weaker one." Tea says quietly to herself.

"Then I'll activate my spell card, Magic Formula! I can only activate this card on Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl this card will increase my magicians attack points up by 700 attack points!" Explained Yugi.

That's still not enough to destroy my monster you fool, thought Kaiba.

"Go Dark Magician Girl attack his monster!"

Kaiba takes a step back in shock. What is he doing his monster has only 2700 attack points my monster can easily destroy he's, Kaiba thinks to himself again trying to figure out Yugi's plan. Dark Magician Girl blasts Blue Eyes White Dragon destroying it, causing a small explosion. Blue Eyes is destroyed and Kaiba life points drop to 6900.

"But how? How did your monster beat mine?" He asked.

"Very simple, Kaiba thanks to her effect, I was able to destroy your monster! You see Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points for every Dark Magician and Black Magician of Chaos in my graveyard! Giving her an attack power of 3300!"

The crowd goes wild, and Tea sighs in relief. She was really worried about the last move Yugi made.

"It's your move Kaiba!"

This little dweeb is actually holding his own against me, it's as if I am dueling against Atem, thinks Kaiba. Still it's time to see who the best is, and it looks like I don't have to wait till the Battle City Cup to do it.

"Ok Yugi it's my turn! Draw!"

Kaiba looks at his new drawn card. He smiles and looks at Yugi!

"Ok Yugi, here I go!"


	5. Chapter 5 (Kaiba's Comeback)

Kaiba's Comeback

"Very well Yugi, I activate Graceful charity! I draw three cards! Then discard two! "Yelled Kaiba.  
>He draws his three cards and quickly discards two. He looks at his hand then at Yugi.<br>"Then I'll activate Pot of Greed. I don't need to tell you what this card does. Hehehe Yugi it's time to show you my strength! I summon X- Head Cannon (atk 1800/def. 1500) in defense mode!"  
>X-Head Cannon appears on his field and Yugi is starting to catch on to his plan. Damn that monster combines with his Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank, if he manages to summon them I could be in trouble, thinks Yugi, I still have the upper hand though he can't assemble them just yet he's only summoned one of them.<br>"Alright Yugi watch this my turn has only begun!" Says Kaiba, "Now I'll activate my spell card Dark Core! This card allows me to remove one monster on the field from play!"  
>"No, Dark Magician Girl!" Gasped Yugi, fearing losing his Dark Magician Girl.<br>Kaiba laughs.  
>"No, Yugi I pick my monster X-Head Cannon!"<br>"What? But why you're own monster?" Asked Yugi.  
>Even the crowd looks confused of Kaiba's move.<br>"Shut up and let me tell you!" Answered Kaiba.  
>His X-Head Cannon disappears from the field, leaving only his Blue Eyes White Dragon, while Yugi still has Dark Magician Girl and Marshmallon on his side of the field.<br>"Next I'll activate my spell card Soul Release! This card will also allow me to remove up to five monsters from my graveyard!"  
>You're removing more monsters from play, thinks Yugi, what are you up too? Then Yugi realizes-<br>"Next I'll activate my trap card, Return from a Different Dimension!" Exclaims Kaiba, revealing his faced down card.  
>A huge warp hole appears above them, under Kaiba's spell card Final Countdown. X-Head Cannon reappears on the field along with Blue Eyes White Dragon, Vorse Raider, and two other monsters Yugi didn't see on the field earlier. The monsters he was hoping Kaiba wouldn't assemble; Z-Metal Tank, X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head.<br>"Yugi this card allows me to return all monsters remove from play back to the field this turn!" Explained Kaiba.  
>"That is true Kaiba, but at no point in the duel did I send your Z-Metal Tank nor you're Y-Dragon Head to the graveyard!" Said Yugi trying to figure out how Kaiba's monster got there.<br>"Hehe, no Yugi you didn't, but I did!" Laughed Kaiba. "When I activated Graceful Charity, they were the two cards I discarded!"  
>Yugi's eyes widened and the crowd goes wild. He happens to look to his side and sees Tea is a bit worried. He smiles at her, hoping to catch her attention, and when does, he smiles at her. It felt like it was yesterday she would worry about Atem dueling, and now she's here worried about him. "Are you done daydreaming about your girlfriend already?" Mocked Kaiba. "Kaiba I must say that was a great move, a great combo. Honestly didn't see it coming."<br>"Hahira I don't know you to tell me it was I already know it was!" Laughed Kaiba pointing at Yugi. "It's still my turn next I'll combine my monsters and together they become XYZ- Dragon Cannon!"  
>His monsters began to dissemble and assemble together to become one new monster; XYZ-Dragon Cannon (atk 2800def. 2600).  
>"Kaiba, you might've assembled you're monsters together but it's still not enough to go against my Dark Magician Girl!" Says Yugi.<br>"You're completely right Yugi, but that's why I'll activate my next spell card Mega morph! This card will double my monsters attack points when my life points are lower than yours!"  
>XYZ-Dragon Cannon's attack points doubles to 5600. Yugi looks in disbelief; Kaiba's monsters attack exceeds his.<br>"First things first, I'll now activate my monsters effect, by discarding one card; I can destroy one card on your side of the field! I choose Marshmallon!" Said Kaiba, discarding a card from his hand to his graveyard.  
>At that very moment his monster launched missiles towards Yugi's Marshmallon destroying it.<br>"Now my monster attack Dark Magician Girl!" Ordered, yet again, Kaiba.  
>His XYZ-Dragon Cannon attacks Yugi's Dark Magician Girl destroying it. Yugi's life points drop from 7000 to 4700, but due to the effects of Magic Formula his life points when up to 5700. XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack points return back to normal (atk 2800def. 2600). Yugi looks over to Kaiba's side of the field and he realizes Kaiba still has Blue Eyes and Vorse Raider on the field, due to the effects of his trap card.  
>"Go Vorse Raider attack Yugi's life pints directly!" Yells Kaiba.<br>Vorse Raider sprints for the attack slashing Yugi. Yugi's life points drop from 5700 to 3800.  
>"Ready Yugi, I still have Blue Eyes White Dragon to make an attack. This attack will win devastate your life points." Said Kaiba taunting Yugi.<br>"Do your worst then Kaiba." Said Yugi.  
>"Very well, go my mighty beast attack Yugi's life points!"<br>The very moment Kaiba addressed his Blue Eyes it took flight high up above the mountains on the field.  
>"Attack with White Lightning Blast!"<br>Finished Kaiba.  
>Blue Eyes launches its attack from the sky towards Yugi.<br>"Yugi!"  
>Yelled Tea, as her and the crowd watched Blue Eyes attack approached Yugi. Then suddenly, as many as a thousand Kuriboh's appear on Yugi's side of the field taking in Blue Eyes attack protecting Yugi's life points.<br>"What?" Kaiba was mad. "I should've known. You discarded Kuriboh to protect your life points."  
>"Correct Kaiba!" Answered Yugi.<br>Kaiba closes his eyes and looks down then says-  
>"Very well Yugi I end my turn."<br>Vorse Raider and Blue Eyes White Dragon disappear from the field due to Kaiba's trap card, leaving only his second Blue Eyes and XYZ-Dragon Cannon on the field and Yugi with no monsters and only 3800 life points while Kaiba has 6900 life points.  
>"Draw!" He look at his hand and smiles, "Very well Kaiba I activate my spell card, Card of Sanctity! This allows both us to draw tile we have six cards in our hands!"<br>Yugi draws six new cards, Kaiba also draws six cards.  
>"Very well Kaiba I'll activate my spell card Monster Reborn! And I'll bring back Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Said Yugi.<br>Blue Eyes White Dragon returns back to the field under Yugi's control now.  
>"And thanks to the effects of your spell card; Mountains he'll gain an addition two hundred attack points giving him a total of 3200! Then I'll summon Silent Magician in defense mode!"<br>Silent Magician appears on Yugi's side of the field as well.  
>"Go Blue Eyes attack XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"<br>Blue Eyes launches the attack destroying Kaiba's monster dropping his life points to 6500.  
>"I'll place two cards faced down and activate my spell card Swords of Revealing Light! End my turn!"<br>Kaiba burst out laughing.  
>"Ha-ha Yugi that's all you got? My turn draw! I'll begin my also activating my spell card Monster Reborn come back to me XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"<br>And just like that Kaiba's XYZ-Dragon Cannon returned to the field as well.  
>"Next I'll summon Lord of the D (atk 1200def. 1100) in defense mode! Next I'll activate my spell card Flute of Summoning Dragon, to special summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
>Lord of D. plays his flute and Kaiba's third and last Blue Eyes finally appears.<br>"I activate my trap card Kaiba! Dark Renewal, this card will take my Silent Magician and you're Blue Eyes White Dragon as sacrifices and bring back from my graveyard the Dark Magician (atk 2500/ def. 2100) in attack mode!" Said Yugi.  
>His Silent Magician and Kaiba's Blue Eyes disappeared from the field and the Dark Magician now appears ready for battle. Kaiba is in great disbelief.<br>"Fine I'll activate my monster effect by discarding one card I can destroy one of yours and I choose Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He yelled angrily.  
>His XYZ-Dragon Cannon fires missiles towards Blue Eyes destroying it.<br>"Due to the effects of your Swords of Revealing Light I can't attack so I place one card face down and end my turn!" Said Kaiba ending his turn.  
>It's Yugi's turn now and he hopes he can change the duel around with his next draw. Heart of the cards, guide me just how you always have, thinks Yugi.<br>"Draw! I activate my spell card A Thousand Knives this card only be activated when I have Dark Magician on my side of the field with this card I can destroy one of your monsters and I choose your Blue Eyes!" Said Yugi  
>A thousand knives appear in front of the Dark Magician and he throws them all at Blue Eyes White Dragon destroying it in the process, leaving only Kaiba's Lord of the D. and XYZ-Dragon Cannon on his field.<br>"Go my mighty Dark Magician destroy Lord of the D!" Orders Yugi. "Dark Magic Attack!"  
>Dark Magician goes for the attack destroying Lord of the D.<br>"That will end my turn Kaiba!"  
>It's Kaiba's turn now and he's ready to finish Yugi.<br>"Draw! I'll activate my monsters effect by discarding this card; I'll destroy your Swords of Revealing Light!"  
>Kaiba's XYZ-Dragon Cannon, yet again, launched missiles this time at Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light destroying it.<br>"Now go my monster attack Yugi's Dark Magician!"  
>I activate my trap card! Magic Cylinder! This card will negate your attack and redirect it back to your life points!" Interrupted Yugi as his face down trap card is revealed.<br>Two cylinders appeared in front of the Dark Magician one absorbing Kaiba's monster attack and the other redirecting it back toward him.  
>"I activate my spell card, Ring of Defense!" Interfered Kaiba placing his spell card on his duel disc.<br>A spinning ring appeared in front of him absorbing the redirected attack.  
>"I can activate this card when a trap card is activated that inflict damage to my life points and it will make the damage zero!" He explained very proudly.<br>"Damn." Says Yugi.  
>The crowd has gone quiet due to the display of great strength, combos and comebacks made by both Kaiba and Yugi.<br>"Man, Kaiba may be winning but Yugi isn't going out without a fight." Yugi hears the crowd talk among themselves.  
>He smiles, not because he's about to win, no simply because this is the duel he needed. This is the duel that will tell him whether he's ready or not to get back out there, and he's enjoying every second of it.<br>"I end my turn Yugi!" Says Kaiba.  
>Yugi places his hands up to commence his draw.<br>"Draw! I'll place one card face down and summon Silent Swordsman (atk 1000 def. /1000) in defense mode.  
>And end my turn!" He says.<br>Kaiba's turn.  
>"Draw! Due to the effect of my spell card, card of demise I'll have to send my hand to the graveyard!" He discards his only card to the graveyard. "Go my XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack his Dark Magician!"<br>XYZ-Dragon Cannon goes for the attack send missiles towards Yugi's last strongest monster Dark Magician.  
>"Yugi!" Yelled Tea.<br>Yugi looks at her and Grandpa and nods his head accepting what's about to happen.  
>"You're Dark Magician is no more Yugi!"' <p>


	6. Chapter 6 (Heart of the Cards)

Ch.6  
>Heart of the Cards<p>

"Go XYZ-Dragon Cannon attack his pathetic Dark Magician!"  
>XYZ-Dragon Cannon attacks Yugi's Dark Magician, but the attack is reflected back and destroys XYZ-Dragon Cannon.<br>"What? No could it be?" Guessed Kaiba.  
>"Yes Kaiba it is, I activated my trap card Mirror Force! You're familiar with this card! This card will redirect your attack and destroy your entire attack positioned monster!" Said Yugi revealing his trap card.<br>Kaiba looks in disbelief all his monsters are gone he's wide open for an attack.  
>"I end my turn!" Said Kaiba.<br>Yugi smiles.  
>"Draw! Now my Silent Swordsman goes up a level and its attack points go up by five hundred points! Next ill place my Dark Magician in attack mode! Go Silent Swordsman and Dark Magician attack his life pints directly!"<br>Silent Swordsman wields his sword and run towards Kaiba slicing him up and Dark Magician attack as well. Kaiba's life points drop from 6500 to 2500.  
>"I end my turn!" Says Yugi.<br>It's Kaiba's turn now.  
>"Very well Yugi! Draw! I'll activate my spell card Dark Hole! This card will destroy all monsters on the field!"<br>A huge hole appeared on the field destroying both of Yugi's monsters leaving him with none.  
>"And that concludes my turn!" Says Kaiba.<br>Now they're back at square one, neither one has any monsters on the field, nor any cards in their hand. The suspense can be felt through the while block. The crowd of duelists and by standees watching have gotten bigger it was as if the whole city was watching their duel. Even the TV news was their reporting the duel nationwide. Of course, thinks Yugi, this is the rematch everyone had been waiting for.  
>The duel is very close to end but with no monsters on either player's side of neither the field nor a hand; any one of them can be victorious. If I can summon a monster, thinks Yugi, a playable one, one that I can summon, I can win this.<br>"Kaiba, watch my next move!" Says Yugi. "I'll let the heart of the cards guide me! There's a way for me to turn this around with one card!"  
>Yugi places his hand over his deck and he can feel his will surging through his deck.<br>"Draw!"  
>He draws and doesn't look at his only card, but he plays it.<br>"I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight!"  
>Sure enough Yugi called the card right and his monster is summoned. Kaiba isn't surprise but unease by Yugi's move.<br>"When this card is the only card in my hand I can normal summon it without tributing for it!"  
>No, I have no monsters to protect my life points, thinks Kaiba.<br>"Go Swift Gaia attack Kaiba's life points directly!"  
>Swift Gaia goes for the attack using his spiral to hit Kaiba. Kaiba's life points drop from 2500 to 200.<br>"I end my turn!" Finish Yugi.  
>Kaiba grinds his teeth in anger. I only one attack away from losing this duel, he thinks to himself, no cards in my hand and just one face down card. I have to make this next card count.<br>"Draw!" He smiles, "I special summon Chaos Emperor Dragon (atk 3000/def. 2500) by banishing one light and dark monster from my graveyard, in attack mode!"  
>The crowd goes wild, yet again.<br>"Kaiba, I must say I'm impressed you still managed to summon a strong monster!" Said Yugi.  
>"That's right Yugi, it's my turn now go Chaos Emperor Dragon attack Swift Gaia!" Yelled Kaiba.<br>His dragon blasts Yugi's monster destroying it. Yugi's life points drop from 3800 to 2900, leaving him with no monsters.  
>"You're move Yugi!"<br>"Draw!" Yells Yugi, "I'll activate my spell card Premature Burial! I pay 800 life points and I can special summon one monster from my graveyard and I choose Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
>Blue Eyes appears once again on Yugi's side of the field. Both Chaos Emperor Dragon and Blue Eyes are evenly matched, both with an attack power of 3200 due to Kaiba's field spell card; Mountains.<br>"Kaiba, how about we start back at square one?" Asked Yugi.  
>Kaiba's eyes began to shake.<br>"You wouldn't," he begins, "you wouldn't."  
>Yugi laughs.<br>"But I will, sure attacking your monster will destroy mine too, but I have life points to spare unlike you, in my next turn even my weakest monster can defeat you!" He says pointing at Kaiba. "Now go Blue Eyes attack his Chaos Emperor Dragon!"  
>Blue Eyes attacks with his White Lightning Blast destroying Chaos Emperor Dragon and Blue Eyes itself due to the fact they both had the same attack points.<br>"I end-" starts Yugi but he stops talking when notices his life points have drop to zero and so has Kaiba's, ending the duel in a draw.  
>"What? But how?" Asked Yugi.<br>"Simple Yugi, I activated my trap card Ring of Destruction I pick a monster on your side of the field an when its destroyed we will both lose life points equal to the attacking power of the destroyed monster!" Answers Kaiba.  
>The crowd goes wild, even Yugi smiles.<br>"Very well played Kaiba instead of one of us becoming victors you made sure neither one of us will win." He says.  
>The duel has finally come to an end, resulting in a draw. The crowd can't stop talking among themselves, not believing how the duel ended.<br>"It's your lucky day Yugi! But next time I assure you only one of us will emerge victorious!" Says Kaiba walking up to Yugi petting him on the shoulder.  
>As soon as Kaiba touched Yugi it happened again, Yugi started seeing a vision. He sees Kaiba in Egypt back at The Valley of Kings, and he's looking for something, something he still hasn't found. But what could it be? What are you doing in Egypt Kaiba, Yugi asked himself, looking at Kaiba straight in his eyes. Kaiba begins to walk away and Yugi's vision disappears.<br>"I expect to see you soon, Yugi. Pay attention to tomorrow's announcement about the tournament! Starting next week, everyone will be competing for the Battle City Cup! And everyone will be after your title as the King of Games!" Says Kaiba leaving.  
>Yugi looks and nods his head.<br>"I'll be there, Kaiba I'll be there."  
>Kaiba smiles and walks away.<br>The crowd goes wild circling Yugi, some even try to chase after Kaiba but his body guards took care of them. Yet, even though everyone is celebrating, Yugi is worried now.  
>First he had the dream with Atem, with Flash he saw the stone slab containing a monster with such dark force, and now he envisioned Kaiba in Egypt deep in the Valley of Kings, but why surely there's nothing there.<br>"Yugi!"  
>Its Tea snapping him back to reality, he quickly cuts through from the crowd, and grabs her. He looks over at Grandpa and says-<br>"We'll be back Gramps!"  
>And begins to leave away from the crowd, holding Tea's hand. They walk till no one is in sight that would bother them.<br>"Yugi you did great out there!" Tea managed to say.  
>"I guess I did, didn't I." Yugi answered back.<br>"Yugi, I know it's not my place to say, after everything, but I strongly believe you should participate in this tournament. Do it. Something tells me you should." Tea says so sincerely.  
>Yugi just remained quiet, honesty quite, touched and motivated to join the tournament. But now he didn't want to worry Tea with what he seen and what he has experienced. No he will have to find out what's happen on his on... Starting with joining the Battle City Cup.<br>"Yugi, what are you thinking about?"  
>Once again, Tea snaps Yugi back into the real world.<br>"I'm thinking you're right, I should compete, and I will."  
>Tea smiles and it actually makes Yugi smile too. He had missed Tea much more than he thought.<br>"And you actually duel just for fun this time!" She says to Yugi.  
>Yugi quietly thinks, I hope so Tea, I hope so. <p>


	7. Chapter 7 (Visit From An Ancient Friend)

Ch.7

Visit from

An Ancient Friend.

It's been several days since Yugi and Kaiba crossed paths, and the whole dueling world continues to talk about it. Videos and pictures of their duel can be seen almost anywhere, if not the TV, on the newspaper, if not their definitely on the web. Yugi has been very different lately, very pleased to know still has the heart of the cards guiding him after all this time. Yugi is no powerful pharaoh from ancient times, but he can feel something is not right. Kaiba is up to something, there's a reason why has decided to host and for take in the upcoming tournament; The Battle City Cup.

It's no coincidence that Yugi would dream about Atem, and then vision Kaiba exploring the Valley Of Kings.

Unfortunately, since their duel Kaiba is nowhere to be found, this made Yugi believe he has went off to Egypt but for what. Yugi needs to find answers but how? Atem hasn't called out to him since his dream.

With no knowledge of what's going on, Yugi doesn't know where to start. So today he decides it's time to compete for the tournament.

Yugi is stepping down stairs to the shop, and he can hear Grandpa downstairs opening shop.

"Yugi! You look like you're in a rush." He states.

Yugi nods his head yes.

"I am Grandpa!"

Grandpa is nodding his head no and says-

"You haven't signed up for the upcoming tournament have you?"

"No Grandpa," answered Yugi, "I haven't, so I'm going now before its too late."

He puts on his shoes and heads out.

He walks quickly through the streets of Domino City, duel disc in hand. He finally reaches his destination, the same shop where he first his duel disc. There was a bit of a line outside the store, Yugi can see how much attention the tournament has summoned up.

He gets in line and he can hear duelists talking, the excitement, the passion, determination, and desire to get a shot at the King of Games can be sensed in them. This tournament will be no joke, Yugi thinks; I'm going to have to change up my strategies a bit. He looks at his deck, and closes his eyes as he places them right over his heart. His deck has won him many duels, and not just any duels, duels that have protected mankind from ceasing to exist. But new battles await him, and new moves must be played.

The line begins to move and Yugi enters the store. He walks up to the front and sees someone is there to attend him.

"Yugi Motou, we wondering when you would be coming." Says the attendee.

"You're here for the Battle City Cup, very well hand me your duel disc."

"What? Why?" Asked Yugi taking handing his duel disc.

"Duelist competing in this tournament will need an upgrade on their duel disc. New features will be added." Answered the attendee.

"Like what?" Asked Yugi again.

"For starters the duel disc will inform you when other duelist is with a 2 mile radius. The duel disc will now identify your opponent and their level of strength. The duel disc will also power down if a duelist is to decline a challenge from another duelist. The duel disc will also keep track of your victories now, after a certain amount of victories the duel disc will show you where the finals will be held at. It works the same for the loses, after a certain amount of loses the duel disc will power down, terminating the participation of that duelist." Answered the man.

Hmm, so it's a mystery of how many victories one must have to enter the finals, Yugi thought to himself. The man, upgrading Yugi's duel disc, finishes and hands Yugi his duel disc.

"There u go, you are officially participating in the Battle City Cup. The tournament starts a week from now. Good luck." He says.

"He won't need it."

Yugi hears a familiar voice say behind him. He turns around and he can't believe who it is; Joey Wheeler.

"Joey." Says Yugi pleased to see him.

"What's going on Yugi?" Says Joey, handing his duel disc to the man behind the counter.

The man begins to upgrade his duel disc as well.

"So I see and heard you're back out into the dueling world." Joeys says.

"Yeah trying to get back there. I see you're still dueling." Yugi points out to Joey.

"Yeah I still am. Hoping this time I can get a shot with you at the finals." Joey says smiling.

"I have faith that you will." Says Yugi.

"So how's Serenity?"

"She's good Yugi. Thanks for asking. So you and Kaiba already had a go at it huh? A draw?" Said Joey.

"Yeah," answered Yugi, "Kaiba's a force to not be wreaking with."

"It don't matter, I'll be ready for him! Yugi I'm ready anybody!"

Yugi smiles, Joey hasn't changed one bit. The man behind the counter handed Joey's duel disc back to him and explained the upgrades and rules of the tournament. They leave the shop and quickly catch up for lost times as they head back to Yugi's shop.

"Yeah Yugi those we're some crazy times." says Joey laughing

"Sure where." Laughs Yugi back.

They find Grandpa outside the shop, sweeping.

"Hey Gramps," says Joey.

"Joey, my look at you! Duel disc in hand still you must be competing in the Battle City Cup."

"Sure am!" Says Joey, winking and giving thumbs up.

"Well I'm hoping to see you at your best." Says Grandpa.

"Sure will Gramps! Actually, I'm glad I ran into Yugi, I was hoping to buy some new cards." Says Joey.

"I got some new cards that just came into today; I think you're the duelist just for them." Grandpa says.

"We'll let's go check 'em out." Says Joey.

They head inside the shop, while Yugi stays outside.

"Hey Yuge, you're not planning to come inside?" Asked Joey.

"You guys go on ahead; I don't want any insight of your new cards. It will make it that much more interesting when we face off at the finals." Answered Yugi.

Joey nods his head.

"Right Yugi."

Grandpa watches feeling so proud of both of them, Joey heads back in with Grandpa. Yugi looks up to the sky and takes a deep breath, and then suddenly he senses a familiar presence watching him. He looks around, but sees no one around; he closes his eyes and convinces himself that everything that has happened recently has made him very paranoid. Shortly after, Joey comes out from the shop looking thorough his new cards he just got.

"Any good cards?" Asked Yugi.

"Must say quite a few." Answered Joey.

Suddenly, they can hear the engine of a motorcycle driving by, very close to them. Sure enough someone was riding their motorcycle by them and then stops in front of Yugi and Joey. The person turns of the motorcycle and takes off their helmet.

"Tristan!" Says both Yugi and Joey.

Sure enough Tristan Taylor was standing in front of both of them getting off his motorcycle to greet them. He looks around and says-

"Why aren't you guys ready?"

Joey and Yugi looked at each other very confused.

"Ready for what?" Asked Yugi.

"Tea's ballet show!" Answers Tristan.

"What?" Said Joey.

Yugi and Joey looked at each other once again, worried. Probably because they knew if they don't show up to Tea's ballet, she will kill them both.

"Right!" Says Joey, "Yugi you head upstairs and get ready. Tristan give me a lift to my car. I'll be back to get you Yugi."

Joey gets on the bike with Tristan and Yugi heads upstairs to change. He puts his duel disc away, along with his deck, and once he's done changing, heads back downstairs.

"Grandpa, I'm going out be back later!" He yells leaving the shop.

Joey still hasn't returned, so Yugi walks back to the shop where they met up thinking they'll meet up along the way. As Yugi walks the streets if Domino City he begins to wonder, a week from now the streets will be full of duelist competing in the Battle City Cup, all competing to emerge as The King of Games. Hopefully it won't be as dangerous as the last competition held in Domino City, the Battle City tournament. Yet again, Yugi can't help but to feel a great presence watching him, once again.

"I need to pull it together," he says to himself, "still I can't help but to feel someone is out there."

He looks around once again, no one insight.

"I know you're out there!" He yells, "Show yourself!"

Nothing happens, and just then Joey pulls up in his car, looking at Yugi with a very lost face.

"Uhh... Yuge who are you yelling at?" He asked.

"No one." Answered Yugi, embarrassed.

Joey didn't look entirely convince but he decides not to make a big deal about it.

"Okay, let's go. Tristan is in his way there already." He says.

Yugi gets in the car, and they drive off to see Tea's ballet show. As they drive there Yugi just stares out the window to the passing streets, then suddenly he sees a familiar face that made his jump heart.

"Joey stop the car!" He yells.

Joey hits the brakes and stops.

"What is it Yugi?" He asked.

Yugi just steps out the car and runs to the sidewalk and looks around, but the familiar face he thought he saw was no longer around. Joey shortly follows behind him.

"What happened, Yugi?" He asked.

Yugi just sighs and answers-

"Nothing Joey. I just thought I saw someone."

"Like who?" Asked Joey.

"Doesn't matter now. Let's go." Yugi says.

As they head back to the car Yugi begins to think about who he saw. It couldn't be, he thinks quietly, he's gone too along with Atem, it couldn't have been Shadi. Soon after they finally get to their destination and meet up with Tristan.

"Over here Joey and Yugi." Tristan yells out to to them.

Joey and Yugi head towards him.

"What took you guys so long?" Tristan asked.

"Sorry Tristan, Yugi over here thought he saw something along the way and made me stop the car." Answered Joey.

"Well then Yugi, if you're done seek g things lets head inside follow me." Says Tristan.

They try to make their way through the crowd, Yugi being the smallest in the group gets left behind but he can still make out Joey and Tristan through the crowd. Trying to get through the crowd he bumps into someone knocking them down, he turns around to apologize and sees who it is.

"Shadi."

"Yugi over here! Come on!"

Hearing his name being called, Yugi turns around and sees Joey and Tristan by the entrance of the building. He turns back around to see Shadi, but he sees he's gone. Or was it Yugi's mind playing tricks on him.

He looks around and sees Shadi is nowhere in sight. He heads to the front of the entrance, and goes inside with Tristan and Joey.

Once inside they get accommodated, and sit down to watch the show. Lights are turned off and only the spotlight brightens the room, and it's on Tea. The music begins to play, and

Tea begins to dance away. Yugi can't help but to notice how beautiful she looks and how amazing she dances. He gets lost watching her, his heart beat increases rapidly, and his hands get sweaty.

They watch the rest of the show, and meet up with Tea after.

"Yugi! Joey! Tristan! You guys made it!" Tea says meeting up with them outside by Joey's car.

"Of course." Says Joey, "We wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"You would've missed it if I never would've mentioned it." Says Tristan to Joey.

Joey looks at him in disbelief and tries to grab him, but Tristan manages to get away. Just then they have what Yugi calls a friendly brawl among friends.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut huh?"

"And you still hit like a girl!"

They argued as they fought Yugi and Tea and just watched.

"How did I do Yugi?" Tea asked Yugi.

"Truly amazing." He answered.

He got a bit hot and bothered when he answered, but he can see Tea blushing a bit.

"Thank you." She says.

"No need to, just being honest." Says Yugi.

And for that moment they just stared at each other's eyes, feeling a connection with one another.

"Well guys it's getting late." Says Joey, the moment Tristan and him finished brawling.

Yugi and Tea look away from each other, forgetting Joey and Tristan were still there.

"Come on Yuge, I'll take you home."

Says Joey.

"Already?" Asked Tea.

"We have to prepare for the upcoming tournament, the Battle City Cup." Says Joey.

"Joey's right, I have yet to prepare." Added Yugi. "We will see you tomorrow if anything."

They say their good byes and depart their separate ways. Joey and Yugi get in Joey's car and head out to Yugi's house.

"So Yugi, when do you plan on asking her out?" Asked Joey, along the way.

Yugi can feel himself blushing.

"What?" He manages to say.

Joey smiles and continues to drive then says-

"Come on Yuge, I see how you look at her."

"You do?"

Joey nods his head.

"Hurry up before it's too late." He says pulling up to Yugi's house.

"I'll keep that in mind." Yugi says stepping out the car.

Joey drives off, and Yugi begins to head inside but then suddenly, he feels the great presence again.

"Yugi."

He hears someone say, he turns around and finds the source of this great presence he felt. Sure enough it was-

"Shadi."

Yugi wasn't paranoid, nor was he seeing things, after all. Shadi, once the guardian of the Milliennuim Items, stood in front of Yugi.

"Shadi, how can this be?"

"Yugi, I must speak to you, it's an urgent matter."


	8. Chapter 8 (A Ancient Secret)

Ch. 8

An Ancient secret

Yugi stood there, in disbelief, by Shadi's presence.

"Shadi, how is this possible? Are you-?"

Shadi cuts him off knowing Yugi's question already he replies-

"No Yugi, I am just a spirit now."

"I thought you would've moved on to the afterlife like Atem did." Says Yugi.

"I have Yugi, but Atem and Aknamkanon have sent me here from the afterlife." Explained Shadi.

"They sent you? Why Atem didn't come himself?" asked Yugi.

"Atem cannot leave the afterlife, he lived in your world to long, and for him there's no returning back." Answered Shadi.

Yugi began to worry, he worried so much he didn't want to ask why, but he knew he must.

"Why have they sent you, Shadi?" He asked.

"Yugi, the ancient tombs of Egypt are being disturbed once again. This time by someone you personally, Seto Kaiba." Answered Shadi.

Yugi couldn't believe it, what he envisioned that day about Kaiba was true after all.

"But why would he be?" Asked Yugi trying to make sense if everything.

"It is unclear at the moment, but we believe he might be looking for the tomb of Priest Seto, the tomb of his past life." Says Shadi.

Yugi still couldn't believe what was being told to him, he always thought Kaiba didn't believe in such things.

"What does he hope to find?" He asked.

"We're not sure but we're afraid he'll find something more than what he searches for." Shadi answers once again.

"Something more? Like what?" Yugi kept on asking.

Shadi closed his eyes and sighed.

"We fear he might find the Millennium Items."

Yugi was lost now.

"The Millennium Items? But I thought the Millennium Items were destroyed when Atem crossed over to the afterlife, along with the temple." Stated Yugi.

Shadi shook his head no.

"The Millennium Items weren't destroyed, they are out of reach at the time being, and we hope it will remain that way. But Yugi these aren't the Millennium Items we are worried about, it's the other Millennium Items." He says.

Yugi was taken aback by what Shadi just said.

"Other Millennium Items? I don't understand, I thought there are only seven Millennium Items." Says Yugi.

"So did we, and most of us died knowing only this knowledge of the Millennium Items. You see Yugi, soon after Atem used the spell to seal his soul and Zorc's soul into the Millennium Puzzle, and the Millennium Ring, Priest Seto became Pharaoh; he made a shocking discovery. His father, Aknadin, was secretly working with Anubis, and together they forged other Millennium Items. Priest Seto managed to find them and hide them away, dying with the knowledge of their location. Only he knew where they were hid at." Says Shadi.

Yugi was lost for words; he couldn't process what was just told to him.

"What's the purpose of these items?" Asked Yugi.

"Priest Seto never found what the purpose of these items was, nor did he want to find out. After seeing the true purpose of the first seven Millennium Items, he feared the additional ones would also just bring disaster and cause havoc in the world if one possess all of them." Answers Shadi.

Yugi remained quiet this time, trying to put the pieces together.

"Aknadin and Anubis killed innocent lives and burned down many villages to make and keep the making of these items a secret. You and Atem have already come across Anubis Millennium Item; The Pyramid of Light. Anubis stole this item when he discovered that Aknadin made this for Priest Seto to over throw Atem from the throne." Shadi continued.

Yugi began to remember his encounter with Anubis a few years back, not too long after him and Atem acquired all three Egyptian God cards.

"But Anubis is no more. We defeated him." Yugi tells Shadi.

"That not entirely true, Aknadin has reason to believe that Anubis was prepared for his first defeat against Atem." Shadi explains.

"He prepared for his first defeat? How?" Asked Yugi.

"Just like Atem have sealed his soul in the Millennium Puzzle, we have reason to believe Anubis sealed parts of his soul in the remaining Millennium Items, using a powerful spell from the Millennium Spell-Book. Uniting them together might result in his resurrection or something worse." Says Shadi.

"But how if we destroyed the Millennium Pyramid of Light?" Asked Yugi, it seems this conversation lead to nothing but questions.

"Aknadin thinks when Anubis first confronted Atem; he did so with a replica of the Millennium Pyramid of Light, banishing the real one into the Shadow Realm, using another spell from the Millennium Spell-Book."

"But why?" Asked Yugi.

"Anubis knew his item was strong enough to defeat Atem, maybe he hoped to weaken the pharaoh at first, returning back when the items are united, but fate had other plans till now it seems."

"I still don't get why Kaiba has any part of this." Says Yugi.

Then it hit him.

"Shadi, Kaiba and Anubis once shared a bond, could it be they still do? And Anubis is manipulating him to find the other Millennium items?" He asked trying to figure out what's going on.

By the look Shadi has, it seemed that even he thinks this could be possible.

"And that is why he decided to the Battle City Cup, duelists from all over the world will be roaming Domino City next week, distracting us from Kaiba's true intentions. Kaiba has the money and resources finding the tomb won't be too hard for him." Says Yugi.

"This maybe so, but we are still unsure Yugi, you must head to Egypt and find Priest Seto's tomb before Kaiba. Before Priest Seto's death, he found the Millennium Spell-Book and buried it along with him. Hopefully the Millennium Spell-Book will have answers that we don't have." Says Shadi.

Yugi's stomach made a knot, after defeating Atem; he never thought he would have to go back to Egypt, especially under these conditions. After defeating Atem, he figured all this madness was over, but it seems it's just starting all over again, and without Atem how can Yugi stop or better yet, defeat this uprising evil.

"Before I do so, I will try to talk to Kaiba." He tells Shadi.

"Yugi I warn you, you must be careful if what I believe and told you is true, Anubis will stop at nothing to make sure you don't get in his way." Shadi warns Yugi.

"I understand that, but I can't let him harm Kaiba either." Yugi says.

"Very well, Yugi. I wish you luck on your journey, may the gods guide you ad help you find what can save humanity." Shadi says.

Yugi nods his head.

"Thank you Shadi."

Shadi bows his head and slowly begins to disappear before Yugi's eyes, and just like that he's gone, as if he was never there. Yugi heads inside to find Grandpa still up.

"Hey there Yugi!" He says. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Yugi didn't want to worry Grandpa with everything that's happening so he decided to lie was the best thing to do for now.

"Very much." He says and heads upstairs, trying to figure what should be done.


	9. Chapter 9 (A Dark Plan)

Ch.9

A Dark Plan

Back in Egypt, where Atem last dueled, lays nothing but rubble. But, beneath that rubble what lies? It's a dark, windy, cold night in Egypt. Not too many people would be seen crossing the great ancient, Egyptian sands under such conditions. Yet, someone can be seen walking through the Valley of Kings up to the site where the pharaoh was last seen, and the first Millennium Items were laid to rest. He's wearing a black cloak covering his head to protect him from the minor sandstorms happening around him.

"See, I told you there's nothing here!"

Says a voice coming from the man in the black cloak.

"You will shut up you pathetic mortal! Obviously, you know nothing!" Says a dark voice coming from what seems the dark.

"Ahhhh!" Yelled the man in the black cloak, "please stop! I've told you all I know!" He begged.

"Very well we will continue the search for Priest Seto's tomb. We will find what we're looking for there." Ordered the dark voice coming from what seems like the shadows.

"No, we had a deal I bring you here, get the tournament going, and you free Mokuba!" Says the man in the black cloak.

Just then a strong gust of wind blew, and the man's cloak came off, revealing the man's identity; Seto Kaiba.

"Hehehe," laughed the dark voice in the shadows, "no mortal I decide when I'm done with you! Or I'll use your little brother to do my bidding!"

Kaiba's eyes widened up at the thought of his little brother being harmed in any way.

"No, don't! Just tell me what you want me to do." He says.

"You will go to the site where my tomb was buried, if Priest Seto some his became aware of my plan, he probably had he's tomb buried close to mine." Says the dark voice in the shadows.

"How? I don't know where your tomb is at! And if I do find it, I wouldn't know where to begin looking for his tomb!" Yelled Kaiba.

"Shut up you pathetic mortal! And let my Pyramid of Light lead the way!" Says the dark voice coming from the shadows yet again.

Suddenly, around Kaiba's neck the Pyramid of Light appeared, glowing bright, and the eye of wdjat can be seen glowing on his forehead. He gets up and begins to walk away from the site Atem and the Millennium Items were last seen. He walks to he reaches another tomb, it appeared as if archeologist already visited and found their discoveries here. Kaiba heads in to the opened tomb already.

He continues to step deeper into the tomb, up to what seems like the heart of the tomb, there laid a coffin inside but no mummy.

"Pathetic mortals, they will never truly understand the power of ancient Egypt." Says the dark voice in the shadows.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Kaiba, looking around the room where the coffin laid.

As he turned around he noticed the wall was full of ancient hieroglyphics, and the center of it was carved in the shape of the Pyramid of Light.

"That's right mortal; I need you to place the Pyramid of Light into that wall. Do it for your brother's sake." Said the dark voice in the shadows.

Kaiba looks down at the Pyramid of Light dangling around his neck. He grabs it and takes it off and places it in the wall. As soon as he did, the hieroglyphics on the wall all began to glow bright and the Pyramid of Light also began to glow.

"What's happening?" Asked Kaiba.

"Shush mortal, this is a power a mere mortal cannot understand." Answered the dark voice from the shadows.

Just then the whole tomb became consumed in darkness, and Kaiba can see spirits circling around him.

The shadows began to surround Kaiba and began to consume him as well, his whole body covered in the shadows. Then the shadows began to depart from his body, but it wasn't Kaiba who stood there now... No it was-

"Who dares to open the gates of the Shadow Realm?" Said another dark voice coming from what seemed the Pyramid of Light.

"It is I, Anubis!" Answered the man who has taken Kaiba's place.

And at that very moment a strong gust of wind came in through the tomb.

"Anubis, you have returned to me my faithful servant." Said the voice coming from the Shadow Realm.

Anubis got down on one knee and bowed.

"I have returned to resurrect my master." He says.

"What about Zorc, where is he?" Asked the voice in the shadows.

"From the knowledge I've have acquired from the mortal I possess, he has been defeated, yet again by the pharaoh Atem." Answers Anubis.

"And the Millennium Items? Where are they?" Asked the voice in the shadows sounding a bit angry.

"The locations of the first seven Millennium Items are unknown, as well as the other five. Priest Seto discovered them not too long after he became pharaoh. He died knowing their location." Answers Anubis, staring at the ground.

"So why have you returned empty handed?" Asked the voice in the shadows, this time sounding very angry and disappointed.

"The pharaoh defeated me as well my lord, but I managed to seal a portion of my soul in the Pyramid of Light, before our first encounter, after seeing the pharaoh great display of power I knew I wouldn't be strong enough to defeat him till we collected the remaining Millennium Items." Explained Anubis.

"Where is the pharaoh now?"

"After defeating Zorc and placing the first seven Millennium Items into the Millennium Stone, he's finally passed on to the afterlife." Says Anubis.

"Hahahaha!" Laughed the voice in the shadows, "is that so? So no one now can stand in our way."

"That is correct master, but his reincarnation still lives on. He managed to beat me already once in a duel, while I possessed the mortal. I have reason to believe, even though the pharaoh and he have separated their bonds from one another, there is an ancient magic channeling through him." Said Anubis.

"I see. It could be after possessing the Millennium Puzzle for so long, its powers infused within him. He must be eliminated at all cost. You will find the first Millennium Items, hopefully the Millennium Ring can find the other Millennium Items before he gets any knowledge of their existence, even though the items can bring me back from the Shadow Realm, just like the first seven did for my brother, they can also bring my demise. "Said the voice in the shadows.

"My master I am not strong enough just yet after being defeated by the pharaoh twice I have become weaker. The only thing keeping me alive now is the bond I share with the mortal, without him, I too shall be vanquished to the Shadow Realm. So I have come up with a plan, I have manipulated the mortal to do my bidding, he had set a modern day dueling competition to distract the boy, and I am using his resources to find the Millennium Items. And I am holding his brother captive as collateral." Said Anubis.

"Very well Anubis, what about the Millennium Spell-Book? We will need guidance from the Millennium Spell-Book for my resurrection, since my brother Zorc has failed."

"Yes master I have begun the search for Priest Seto's tomb hopefully we will find the location of the remaining items there." Anubis said.

"No you fool! You will find the Millennium Items; if the mortal you possess wields the Millennium Rod he may be able to access his past memories with it, including the location of the Millennium Spell-Book and the other remaining Millennium Items." Said the dark voice in the shadows.

"The Millennium Rod?" Stated Anubis.

"Yes, go find it, before the boy does and don't return back till you do. My brother has had his chance now it's my turn to return and consume the world in darkness. Go now!" Yelled the dark voice in shadows.

Anubis bowed his head and turned around towards the wall where Kaiba had placed his Pyramid of Light, and removes it and by doing so the Shadow Realm disappears along with Anubis and whomever he was taking to. Only one there now is, Kaiba, and his panting very hard trying to catch his breath.

"Come along now mortal we have lots to do." Said Anubis's voice coming from thin air.

Kaiba grinned his teeth and turned his hand into a fist.

"What now?" Asked Kaiba.

"Hush mortal, remember what you were searching before you found the true Pyramid of Light?" Asked Anubis.

Kaiba looked down and closed his eyes.

"I was looking for answers; I was trying to find answers of my past life. Till I discovered your Pyramid of Light back in that tomb and you took my brother Mokuba!" Answered Kaiba yelling.

"Hehe, that is correct mortal were both looking for that tomb, you help me find it and resurrect my mastering I shall return your brother to you unharmed." Anubis said.

Kaiba opened his eyes and says-

"What do you need me to do?"

Kaiba leaves Anubis's tomb and heads back out to the old windy night in the Egyptian deserts. He walks by, what use to be the Wdjat Temple, and stops in front of the rubble.

"You will recover the Millennium Items and take possession of the Millennium Rod; we both find what we are looking for through the Millennium Rod." Anubis said.

Kaiba began to walk away. After walking through the desert for quite some time Kaiba reaches the Egyptian City known as Cairo. He checks into a hotel and heads up to his room, sits down and pulls his cell phone out, and makes a phone call.

"Kaiba Corp." Kaiba hears a man answer the phone.

"It's me, Kaiba." Said Kaiba over the phone.

" , sir, where are you? We have been worried-" starts the voice over the phone but Kaiba cuts him off.

"I'm fine; I need you to put together a construction site for me. Find me the quickest and the best equipment and team send them to Cairo." He said.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." Said the voice over the phone.

Kaiba hangs up the phone and sits down, takes a deep breath.

"You better return Mokuba to me unharmed." He says.

"You give me what I acquire and I shall return to you what you love and desire." Said Anubis's voice.

The night goes by and the sun rises and shines through Kaiba's hotel window. His phone rings and he answers-

"This is Kaiba."

"Mr. Kaiba the construction crew and equipment you asked for are already at the site. They are waiting for your orders sir." Said the man over the phone.

"Very well I'm on my way."

Says Kaiba.

He gets up washes his face and heads back out to the Egyptian deserts back to where the Wdjat Temple once was. Only now there are men and digging equipment surrounding the site.

"Alright everyone what are you all doing just standing around I need you all to start digging up that rubble." He ordered.

The crew nodded their head and began to work on the site. One particular crew member came up to Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm Jeff Smith I'm the one who put together your request Mr. Kaiba. You must forgive my men they have heard many stories about those who disturb ancient sites disappearing and never coming back." Said the man.

"I don't have time or the patience for your pathetic fairy tales. I am paying you top dollar to get this job done so get it done." Kaiba said angrily.

The man nodded his head and turned back to the site. After a few hours of digging up the rubble the crew managed to clear the entrance to the Wdjat Temple. Kaiba headed inside with the crew and they began to clear more of the rubble. As the sun set in the Egyptian desert, Kaiba and the crew have finally managed to enter the Wdjat Temple and he stood in front of the doors that led Atem to the afterlife. Kaiba can feel a cold chill going through his spine; it was as if it was a warning from the afterlife for disturbing the peace that Atem worked so hard for to achieve.

"Yes mortal I sense we are close to finding the Millennium Items." Kaiba hears Anubis voice says in his head.

Kaiba looks over to where the Millennium Items were last set and see there's nothing but a huge bottomless pit. He lights a match and drops in the hole, and it drops for what seem like forever. Kaiba grabs some rope ties it around him.

"You guys will remain here what I am looking for us down there." He says.

The crew is astonished by his actions.

"Mr. Kaiba it's too dangerous!" Pleaded Mr. Smith, "You don't expect us to just let you go down there."

"Actually I do," scolded Kaiba, "I'm the boss what I say goes."

The crew does nothing but nod thief heads and grab the other end of the rope. Kaiba begins to climb down the hole for what seemed forever. Then finally he can see something shining at the bottom of the hole. He finally reaches solid ground and there they were-

"The Millennium Items." Kaiba says.

"Yes finally." Anubis voice says in Kaiba's head. "Now grab the Millennium Rod and let it reveal the secrets to your past!"


	10. Ch 10 (Priest Seto

Ch.10

Priest Seto's

Forbidden Memories

Kaiba stood there frozen not knowing what to do.

"I know you heard me mortal." Anubis voice said.

Suddenly, Kaiba felt no control over his body and his hand began to reach out for the Millennium Rod. As soon as he held it, it began to glow bright and shot out a beam of bright light lighting the pit up. And when it did Kaiba realized where he was now, underground temple, just like the one where Ishizu placed the Tablet of Lost Memories. Then suddenly, it was happening to Kaiba again.

A time warp opened and sucked Kaiba into it, and there's nothing he can do but to go in it. When he finally reaches the end of it he finds himself back in ancient Egypt, and he sees himself well his past life self, Priest Seto. Standing at the top of the palace before all of Egypt.

"The pharaoh has managed to seal Zorc away! Unfortunately Zorc's demise came at a cost too high, and we have also lost out great pharaoh! I promise you Egypt! As your new pharaoh, I will do whatever it takes to keep all evil from destroying our great country!" Said Priest Seto addressing all of Egypt.

Kaiba couldn't believe it; he was back right where he, Yugi, Atem, Joey, Tea, and Tristan last where before they left this world. He begins to look around expecting to see them but he doesn't, it's just him there. He looks back up at Priest Seto, and sees two young women beside him, he has seen them before. I know them, he quietly thinks to himself, first one looks like Ishizu, and the other one looks like Dark Magician Girl-

"Manna, Isis..."

He was shocked, his eyes began to shake. How could've he known those names?

"Hehehe, yes mortal, I can feel your mind begin to remember your past life. We will soon have what we need." Anubis voice said in Kaiba's mind.

"Very well!" Kaiba says.

He walks up to Priest Seto, Isis and Manna and sees them heading inside the palace and Kaiba followed behind them.

"What do we do now Priest Seto, I mean, forgive me, pharaoh." Manna said.

"We will prepare funerals for our fallen comrades immediately. I want peace in Egypt for seven days in gratitude for those who have given their life to protect our country." Priest Seto said.

Manna nodded her head.

"Yes pharaoh." She's says and leaves the room.

Isis walks up to Priest Seto, and they look at each other eye to eye, and then hug.

"Get your rest, you need it, we all do." She says and also leaves the room.

Priest Seto sits down on the pharaoh's throne.

"Kisara, Aknadin..." He lets out very low.

Suddenly Kaiba feels a surge of sadness growing in him. It was as if he has felt this sorrow before. He suddenly has a flashback of holding the girl with long blue hair and very pale like complexion in front of the Blue Eyes White Dragon stone tablet. Then another flash back with the man he saw kill this women...

"Shadow Mangus." Kaiba says out loud.

"Foolish mortal, stop remembering such petty events. Find me what I'm looking for!" Anubis voice said in Kaiba's mind.

The images clear from Kaiba's thoughts and now he finds himself no longer at the palace. He's sees Priest Seto, Manna, and Isis beside them riding their horses, along them a group of their army dragging coffins behind them. They are heading to the Valley of Kings.

"Atem's tomb and puzzle will be buried here." Says Isis, riding alongside Priest Seto and Manna.

Isis and Priest Seto dragged the coffin into what would later turn out to be pharaoh Atem's tomb. Manna stayed behind while Kaiba followed them into the tomb. Once inside Kaiba sees Isis and Priest Seto placing the coffin away and the Millennium Box containing the shattered Millennium Puzzle placed for one to see once they entered the tomb. Isis is placing a stone tablet on the floor of the tomb, and Priest Seto stood there staring at the Millennium Box.

"Come on Seto, it's time to leave him here. My Millennium Necklace has seen his return." Says Isis.

Priest Seto slowly turns around to head out and quietly says-

"Till we meet again, pharaoh."

They leave the tomb and Kaiba once again follows behind them. Once outside the tomb they meet up with Manna.

"You two will go bury everybody else. I will personally bury Aknadin and Kisara myself." Says Priest Seto.

Isis and Manna simply nodded their heads, respecting Priest Seto's request. They head their separate ways and Kaiba follows Priest Seto.

After following Priest Seto for a while, Kaiba notices he finally comes to a stop and Priest Seto gets off his horse and walk up to two holes. He drags the coffins up to the holes and gently places each coffin into each hole. Climbs out of them and just looks at both coffins.

"Kisara... Aknadin..." He quietly says.

Tears begin to drip down his face and once again Kaiba feels a huge sorrow inside him. Suddenly a white light begins to glow from Priest Seto's chest and soon after that Blue Eyes White Dragon can be seen behind him, sadly roaring to the sky.

"Blue Eyes." Kaiba says quietly.

He begins to remember his first encounter with the Kisara. He remembers her pale like skin, her long white hair, and her unforgettable blue eyes. Their encounter was brief, but for some reason Kaiba will always remember her.

"Foolish mortal, you are beginning to irritate me with your petty past." Anubis voice says in Kaiba's mind.

"Find me what I am looking for!" He yells in Kaiba's mind.

"Obviously the moment has yet to arrive!" Kaiba yells back out loud.

Then there was a loud yell, but this yelling didn't come from Anubis, or Kaiba, no it was coming from Priest Seto. Kaiba looks and sees Priest Seto holding his head, his Millennium Rod in one hand. Shortly after that, a dark light emerged from Aknadin's coffin up to the sky and Priest Seto points his Millennium Rod at it.

"Seto..." Says a voice coming from the light.

Priest Seto opens his eyes and points his Millennium Rod down.

"Aknadin." He says.

"Seto, my son. Forgive me for what I've done. I simply just wanted to give you what your truly deserve, to be Pharaoh of all Egypt." Says Aknadin's voice coming from the dark light and it slowly begins to form into Aknadin.

Priest Seto slowly begins to get up, staring, in great disbelief, astonished by Aknadin's presence.

"You've betrayed the pharaoh, the Sacred Guardians, you've dishonored yourself. You killed Kisara in cold blood. I can never forgive you Aknadin!" Yells Priest Seto, turning his back to Aknadin.

"I understand my son. Truly do, but I come here today, to reveal a dark secret you should know Seto. Besides keeping the cruel truth of the horrific creation of the Millennium Items, and you being my son, I have yet another secret." Aknadin says to Priest Seto.

Priest Seto turns around looking very angry.

"Another secret Aknadin? Why am I not surprise? What else have you done in attempt to destroy us?" Asked Priest Seto angrily, clutching his Millennium Rod tightly in his hand.

Aknadin closes his eyes, and Kaiba walks up to Priest Seto to have a closer look.

"You remember Anubis of course, and his attack against Atem, with his failed replica of the Millennium Puzzle?" Asked Anubis to Priest Seto.

"I remember him. Wait, what do you mean his failed replica?" Asked Priest Seto.

"Seto I worked with Anubis, he helped me forge the Millennium Pyramid of Light. Along with four other Millennium Items no one knows about but me and him; The Forbidden Millennium Items..." Aknadin explains.

"Forbidden Millennium Items?"

Repeated Priest Seto.

"The creation and purpose of these items is far worse than the first seven, far worse." Aknadin says sadly.

"But Atem has already defeated him! He has met his demise already!" Priest Seto states.

At this moment Aknadin opens his eyes and looks down at Priest Seto and Kaiba watches, and at the moment, he feels as if Aknadin is also looking down at him.

"Just like the great pharaoh will, he will return. He will walk across the lands again, not today, not tomorrow, but one day he will. And when Atem returns he will share his soul with his reincarnation, to prepare him for the day Anubis returns to unleash hell." Aknadin says.

"Yes I will, and here I am now, you fool." Says Anubis voice in Kaiba's mind.

"Pharaoh will return?" Asked Priest Seto quietly.

"Yes Seto, pharaoh will return. And so will evil." Says Aknadin.

"Evil?" Says Priest Seto, once again, very quietly.

"Yes Seto, evil. Atem has made you pharaoh now, to show my gratitude I must help him now to fight this evil. You must find the Forbidden Millennium Items and destroy them before it's too late." Says Aknadin.

"Where are they? Tell me Aknadin! Where are they?!" Yells Priest Seto.

"You must go to where the Nile River begins. Where both rivers come together." Answered Aknadin.

"The White Nile and the Blue Nile..." Priest Seto says.

"Yes you will find it there. Unfortunately, you won't find the Pyramid of Light there; I have reason to believe Anubis has banished it to the Shadow Realm." Said Aknadin.

"But why? How?" Asked Priest Seto.

"Why? Anubis wasn't a fool; he knew without the Forbidden Millennium items, he was no threat to Atem." Answered Aknadin.

"But how?" Asked Priest Seto yet again.

"He used the Millennium Spell book to create another replica of his Millennium Pyramid of Light, banishing the real one into the Shadow Realm, preparing for his true return. You must destroy them, if they fall into Anubis hands a greater evil than Zorc will be unleashed."

"How do I destroy them?" Asked Priest Seto.

"Use the power of the white dragon." Answers Akandin. "It's our only hope."

Priest Seto looks over at Kisara's coffin, remembering Aknadin is the reason why she's no longer alive.

"The power of the white dragon... The power of an innocent life you took!" Yells Priest Seto.

"Seto now it's no time for this, you must go and find the Forbidden Millennium Items. You will find them where the Nile River begins in the Millennium Box." Says Aknadin.

"Go now let the white dragon take you there!"

Aknadin begins to shine bright, and then he suddenly disappears from plain sight. Shortly after that Manna and Isis happened to arrive and join Priest Seto.

"Seto!" Yelled Isis, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Says Priest Seto heading towards his horse, passing it to Isis.

"What are you doing?" Asked Manna.

"Take my horse. I have somewhere to go." Answers Priest Seto.

Isis takes his horse and Priest Seto walks away from them and he wields his Millennium Rod up to the sky.

"I need you Kisara! Come forth!" Yells Priest Seto and his Millennium Rod begins to glow and the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon come forth from the sky.

Blue Eyes flies down toward Priest Seto roaring loud. Isis and Manna just stare, at the sight of the mighty creature. Priest Seto gets on Blue Eyes and they ride off to the sky and disappear from sight. Kaiba just stands there, while Manna and Isis leave on their horse, heading the opposite way.

"Fool follow him!" Yells Anubis voice in Kaiba's mind.

At that moment Kaiba remembers being back in Egypt, using his imagination in this world to summon his monsters. He raises his arm up and the duel disk suddenly appears, Kaiba draws a card and yells-

"I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

He places the Blue Eyes White Dragon card on his duel disc and Blue Eyes comes forth. He does just as Priest Seto did and heads out towards the sky, the same direction he did.

"Yes mortal, we are close to discovering the Forbidden Millennium Items. Once we obtain them, and get rid of the other mortal, you can have your little brother back, unharmed." Anubis voice said in Kaiba's mind once again.

Kaiba knew he was referring to Yugi, when he mentioned the other mortal. Kaiba didn't want to hand Yugi's head to Anubis on a silver platter, but Anubis wasn't giving him much of a choice as long as he was holding Mokuba hostage. Not too long after Kaiba found himself flying over the Nile River and up ahead of him he can see Priest Seto on his Blue Eyes still in the sky. Kaiba's Blue Eyes catches up to them, and they flew on for what felt like two hours before Priest Seto finally tells his Blue Eyes to fly down.

"We must be here already." Kaiba says out loud to himself.

His Blue Eyes begins to descend downwards as well, and land right next to Priest Seto, his Blue Eyes right beside him. Kaiba gets of his Blue Eyes and walks up to where Priest Seto is; at the very beginning of the Nile River. Kaiba can see where the three lakes join together to form the Nile River. He also notices Priest Seto's Millennium Rod glowing bright. Priest Seto also notices and walks even closer to the river, and then he jumps in it. Kaiba, astonished, runs to jump in as well, but Priest Seto appears again leaping out of the lake holding something else besides his Millennium Rod.

It was a huge box made of gold, with the eye of Wdjat on it. Priest Seto's Blue Eyes grabs the box with its mouth and sets it aside as Priest Seto gets up from the ground catching his breath. He walks up to Blue Eyes and pets it.

"Thank you." He says quietly.

He looks at the box and decides it's time to open the box. He grabs the box opens it and a bright gold light came shining out of it. He finds a parchment in it and it read-


	11. Ch 11 (The Forbidden Millennium Items)

"Whoever is to find these Forbidden Millennium Items is to destroy them, once discovered. The Forbidden Millennium Sword, Millennium Shield, Millennium Staff, and the Millennium Dagger shall be great havoc and chaos if they are to exist in this world. Anubis will return to collect these Forbidden Millennium Items, destiny and fate has proven that."

At this moment Kaiba has gotten closer to Priest Seto to see the Millennium Items himself. Priest Seto began to reach inside, first thing he grabs seems to be like a hilt to a sword, in gold with red rubies and the eye of Wdjat in the middle of it. He rubs his thumb around the symbol he's so familiar with, and the hilt begins to glow and beam of light shoots from it and when it clears Priest Seto finds himself holding the Forbidden Millennium Sword. Flabbergasted, he begins to wield the Millennium Sword, and he can feel a great power coming from it.

"Yes, finally the Forbidden Millennium Items!" Yelled Anubis vice in Kaiba's mind.

Kaiba bows his head down, feeling somehow defeated, seeing Anubis get his way. Priest Seto continued looking through the box, and pulls out the Forbidden Millennium Dagger, gold around the handle and the eye of Wdjat in the middle of it as well. He grabs a small gold stick, also with the eye of Wdjat symbol on it, once again he rubs it, and it also shoots a beam of light turning into a staff. The Forbidden Millennium Staff. Priest Seto overwhelmed by such power drops to his knees.

"These items, I can feel such power within them." He says to himself.

He grabs the Millennium Shield, gold all around and red inside if it and the eye of Wdjat can be clearly seen in it, for it is much bigger here compared to the other ones on the Millennium items. Kaiba, astonished by Priest Seto's discovery, tries to reach out for the Millennium Sword, but he can't touch it. No matter how many times he tried, he wasn't successful.

"Hehe you idiot, none of this is real!" Laughed Anubis voice, in Kaiba's head.

Priest Seto looks down at his discovery then at his mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon. He gathers the Forbidden Millennium Items and gathers them together on the ground.

"Blue Eyes, destroy this disaster waiting to happen!" He yelled.

His creature obeyed and blasted the Forbidden Millennium Items, with all his might. The ground began to break apart, and shake. When Blue Eyes was done, Priest Seto went on to see the destruction of the Forbidden Millennium Items, only to find that they weren't destroyed.

"What?"

Priest Seto couldn't believe that the Forbidden Millennium Items were still intact, unscratched by Blue Eyes blast, even Kaiba couldn't believe why he was seeing.

"Hahahaha! You fool! You can't destroy Forbidden Millennium Items! Their existence can't be relinquished!" Yelled and laughed Anubis voice in Kaiba's mind once again.

Priest Seto went on and grabbed the Forbidden Millennium Items and observed them.

"Not even a scratch. The power of my white dragon, isn't enough..." He quietly says to himself looking at Blue Eyes.

He grabs the Forbidden Millennium Items and places them back into the box he found them in. He jumps back on to his Blue Eyes and they take flight once again. Kaiba runs back to his Blue Eyes and they follow Priest Seto. Kaiba follows Priest Seto back to the palace, once there, the sun has already gone, and the moon has awaken, he can see Priest Seto just arriving as well and Blue Eyes returning back to its stone tablet. Priest Seto runs inside the palace and Kaiba follows behind him the second his Blue Eyes disappears. Once he finally catches up to Priest Seto, he finds him with Isis.

"Seto! Where have you been?" She asks curiously.

"Isis, I need your help." Priest Seto says.

He begins to tell her what happened, and about his discovery and earning Aknadin gave him from the afterlife. Isis is overwhelmed and in great disbelief, but quickly begins to take take Priest Seto's word after he shows her the Forbidden Millennium Items.

"This can't be, after all that we lost, there still a greater evil ready to happen." Isis says to Priest Seto.

"Isis, I need you to use the power of your Millennium Necklace to see what debacle future these items have." Said Priest Seto.

Isis looks at him, it is clear to him she does not want to, but knows she must.

"Of course. My Millennium Necklace will reveal their future to the both of us." She says.

Priest Seto gathers the Forbidden Millennium Items around a table and Isis stands in front of them, one hand reaching out to them, and the other touching Priest Seto. Kaiba watches closely trying to see what's about to happen. Isis Millennium Necklace begins to glow brightly and Kaiba's mind begins to fill up with images.

He can see Anubis with the Forbidden Millennium Items and returning them back to his tomb and the great evil that was speaking to him from beyond the Shadow Realm finally being unleashed. He can't make out exactly what is being unleashed because this being is covered by shadows.

The images then change and Kaiba then sees Yugi in his room sitting down assembling what seems to be the Millennium Puzzle, and he's just placed the last piece. The Millennium Puzzle begins to glow and Yugi's appearance has changed, but Kaiba knew who this was, Atem. Once again the images change and Kaiba now finds himself reliving his first duel against Atem, and Atem has just collected all five pieces of Exodia and summons him.

"Exodia!Obliterate!" Kaiba hears Atem saying.

Exodia goes for the attack, and crushes all three of Kaiba's Blue Eyes. The images quickly change again, and now he finds himself reliving his second duel against Atem at Duelist Kingdom, and Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon has just attacked Celtic Guardian destroying it. The images change once more, and Kaiba finds himself reliving his last duel against Atem on top of Victory Tower, Yugi has just sent Dark Paladin to attack and vanquish all three of Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons. Kaiba drops to his knees, remembering and reliving these moments are taken a huge toll on him.

"Come on now mortal, we aren't done just yet, there's still more to see!" Said Anubis voice in Kaiba's mind.

"No I can't take any more of this!" Yelled Kaiba.

And the images came rushing in again, now he envisions Yugi and Atem having their final duel, Yugi has just beaten Atem. His vision changes again and now he finds himself back in Egypt and he sees himself, and he has just found the Pyramid of Light. The images change once again and Kaiba sees Anubis back at his temple wielding the power of the Millennium Items, and he sees someone else there lying beside him lifeless, it's-

"Yugi!"

The images clear quicker than they came and Kaiba finds himself back at the palace, out of breath, shaken. He looks over and sees Priest Seto and Isis unconscious on the floor.

The Forbidden Millennium Items were no longer glowing.

"What just happen?" Asked Kaiba.

"You have accessed your memory, you saw what he saw." Answers Anubis.

"I did?" Says Kaiba

"Yes, and so have I! The future is clear! All we need now is for Priest Seto to reveal the location of the Forbidden Millennium Items!" Answers Anubis in Kaiba's mind.

Kaiba suddenly hears groaning coming from Priest Seto and Isis, they have finally awoken. They look around and look at the Forbidden Millennium Items. Priest Seto helps Isis up.

"Seto! Did you see what I saw?" She asks.

Priest Seto nods his head.

"Pharaoh will return, but as long as these Forbidden Millennium Items exist, Anubis will also return." He says.

"We must help pharaoh, and stop Anubis now, while we still can." She says.

"Use the power of your Millennium Necklace to see what would happen if no one knew the location or whereabouts of these items." Says Priest Seto.

Isis raises her hands up to her Millennium Necklace.

"I see nothing." She says.

"What do you mean you see nothing?" Asked Priest Seto.

"It's as if these Forbidden Millennium Items are stopping me from seeing their future." Isis answers.

"Try harder!" Says Priest Seto.

Isis begins to concentrate, her face even gets sweaty and her Millennium Necklace begins to glow. Then out of nowhere the Forbidden Millennium Items begin to glow and shoots an energy blast hitting Isis.

"Isis!" Yells Priest Seto.

Isis goes flying hard and slams into a wall. Priest Seto pulls out his Millennium Rod but is also blasted to the wall and lands by Isis. Kaiba just looks and does nothing remembering he was just reliving his past life's memories. The Forbidden Millennium Items stop glowing, and Priest Seto gets up, so does Isis.

"Seto there's a great evil trapped within the Forbidden Millennium Items." Isis says.

"I know." Says Priest Seto.

"What should we do?" Asked Isis.

Priest Seto doesn't answer. He simply looks at his Millennium Rod and back at the Forbidden Millennium Items.

"I'm not sure. Only thing we can do is assure no one knows the existence of these items. Only one who knows is us." He finally answers.

Isis simply nods her head. Suddenly everything becomes foggy to Kaiba and Priest Seto and Isis disappear along with the room they were in and everything becomes dark. Then Kaiba can hear footsteps and people talking in the dark, but the dark also begins to light up and Kaiba can finally see what's happening around him. He finds himself in a temple and he can see Isis and Priest Seto walking by pass him. He decides to follow them, He follows them to what seems to be the heart of the temple and sees Priest Seto place something down, and it's the box where he found the Forbidden Millennium Items.

He places the box down and walks up to a wall full of hieroglyphics. In the middle of this wall was a carving in the shape of Priest Seto's Millennium Rod and above it was another carving, of the Millennium Puzzle. Priest Seto places both Millennium Items in the carving and the hieroglyphics on the wall began to glow and the wall began to open, revealing a hidden room behind it. Priest Seto and Isis enter this room and place the box where Kaiba found the Forbidden Millennium Items, in it. They step back out and close the doors and leave the temple, and Kaiba continues to follow them. He filled them out and when he finally comes out the temple he realizes where's he's at, back where the Nuke River begins. Only now there's an underground temple not too far from where he discovered the Forbidden Millennium Items. Isis and Priest Seto use sad and dirt to cover the entrance a door leading to the underground temple and when they're done it's as if it was never there.

"Do you think this will work?" Asked Isis.

"We can only pray and hope it does." Answers Priest Seto.

And they fly off on Priest Seto and Isis fly off on his Blue Eyes. Kaiba tries to follow but the images become dark again and he can't see anything. Then suddenly the worm hole appears again under him and he falls through it. Then suddenly Kaiba finds himself opening his eyes and he's back at the temple where he found the Millennium Items.

"I'm back!" Says Kaiba.

He looks around he's pack at the pit, and looks up and sees the rope is still tied around him.

"Come on now mortal hurry back up! We have lots to do." Says Anubis voice in Kaiba's mind.

Kaiba looks over at his hand and sees he's still holding the Millennium Rod in his hand, and the other Millennium Items are still on the floor.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Echoes a voice above Kaiba.

Kaiba looks above him and sees his body guards coming down from above.

" ! Are you okay?" They asked.

"In fine." Answers Kaiba, "collect what you see on the floor and bring it up to me."

His bodyguards begin to pick up the Millennium Items, but Kaiba holds on to the Millennium Rod. He is pulled back up along with his bodyguards and is finally back in the Wdjat temple. The crew that he hired just stared at him in disbelief of his actions earlier.

"You can all go home now." He says and leaves the temple.

Once outside the temple Kaiba sees his bodyguards placing the Millennium Items in suitcases and set in the back of a car. He walks up to the car opens the door and gets in and drive off.

"Where are we off too ?" Asks his bodyguard.

"To where the Nile River begins." He answers.

His bodyguards exchange looks and begin to drive.

"Mr. Kaiba how do you wish to get there."

"Get my jet ready." He answers.

They drive back to the hotel and sure enough Kaiba's jet was there ready for him. He steps out the car heads to the trunk and grabs the Millennium Puzzle.

"Get the rest of these items put away and hidden. Guard them with your life. I'll be back." He says to his guards while he straps in to his jet.

His guards simply bid their heads and Kaiba takes off, with the Millennium Rod in hand still. He flies of to where the Nile River is he can see it flowing right under him and heads back to where the rivers meet. Shortly after he finally reaches the very beginning of the Nile River, he lands his jet and steps out.

"Yes mortal. I feel that we are close to finding what I need. Soon you can have your brother back." Whispers Anubis voice in Kaiba's mind.

Kaiba walks up to where he can remember seeing Priest Seto and Isis trying to hide the secret hidden temple. As soon as he steps near the site his Millennium Rod and the Millennium Puzzle began to glow brightly, and both shot a beam of light on the ground where Kaiba believes the entrance of the hidden temple is at. The beams of lights reveal the entrance to the temple to Kaiba.

"There is it mortal; you know what else to do." Says Anubis once again.

Kaiba sighs and opens the doors and begins to walk inside the temple. As he walks deeper into the temple he can feel his spine shiver and the hairs on his neck stand up. Soon after that he finally finds himself in the heart of the temple and sees the wall full of written hieroglyphics and the carvings of the Millennium Rod and Millennium Puzzle. Yet, Kaiba realizes there's something different now, he can read the hieroglyphics on the wall and it read-

"Whoever is to find this temple is urged and warned to leave at once. What lies behind these forbidden doors is a monster with the capability of destruction. You have been warned."

"Now mortal, what are you waiting for place the Millennium Rod and Puzzle into the walls!" Yelled Anubis voice.

Kaiba does just that, he places both Millennium Items into the carvings they fit in. Just like it happened when Priest Seto happened to put them in the wall as well, the hieroglyphics on the wall begin to glow and the walls begin to separate revealing the hidden room behind it. Then Kaiba can finally see the box where Priest Seto had placed the Forbidden Millennium Items in on the floor. Kaiba steps in and heads for it, then suddenly a loud roar can be geared in the temple. Kaiba turns around and sees his all mighty creature, Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Blue Eyes..." He quietly says.

Blue Eyes White Dragon looked very upset, that Kaiba has entered the temple. Just then the Millennium Rod begins to glow and shoots a beam of light at Kaiba, and suddenly Kaiba clothes changes to what Priest Seto was wearing back in his vision. Blue Eyes white Dragon stops his roaring and just looks at Kaiba. Then it disappears and Kaiba changes back to himself.

"The Millennium Rod has been more than helpful to you." Says Anubis.

Kaiba has realized this too, it's as if the Millennium Rod truly responds to him just like it did for Priest Seto. Kaiba turns around and heads inside and grabs the box and opens it, and there they were; The Forbidden Millennium Items.

"Yes finally! Now my master's resurrection can begin!" Yells Anubis.

Kaiba grabs the box and steps out, looks back at the wall to grab the Millennium Rod and Millennium Puzzle, that's where Kaiba makes a horrific discovery, the Millennium Puzzle is gone.

"What? How can this be?" He says out loud.

"Where's the Millennium Puzzle?" Yells Anubis.

"I don't know! You know I placed it in the walls carvings just like you told me to!" Yelled Kaiba back, clutching his head, hearing Anubis in his mind in finally taking its toll on him.

"Doesn't make sense! What have you done mortal?" Says Anubis.

"Nothing!" Yells Kaiba.

He drops to his knees and begins to yell

"I've done everything you asked already! Let my brother go!"

"Sorry, can't be done just yet. We need to find the Millennium Puzzle, without it, I will not return your brother to you. I think we both know where that Millennium Puzzle has gone." Says Anubis

Kaiba gets up grabs the Millennium Rod out the carving on the wall and the walls begin to close. Kaiba heads back out the way he came to outside the temple. Once there he sees his jet is still there and puts the Forbidden Millennium Items in and flies off. Along the way Kaiba finally takes a moment to reflect on everything that has just happened he saw what hi past life was like, he remembers and know things about his past life he didn't know before, and the Millennium Rod has been in his command since he's been back from his vision. But then he begins to wonder what would be of this rediscovery of these items? The end? No can't be just yet, Kaiba thinks to himself.

"It will be the end once Yugi is dead." Says Anubis voice.

"You'll have to defeat him first." Says Kaiba.

"No you have to defeat him. The Millennium Puzzle has returned to him, you are to defeat him and reclaim it." Says Anubis.

"What now then?" Asks Kaiba angrily.

"Now we go back, and prepare for my master resurrection." answers Anubis.

Kaiba just remains quiet and returns back to the hotel. Once there he tells his bodyguard to prepare to return back home, with his discovery.


End file.
